1 Historias de Hogwarts: La Leyenda de la Caja de Pandora
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Jack Stevenson, un chico que a sus escasos 15 años tiene un secreto sobre sí mismo y que casi nadie conoce, tendrá que afrontarse no solamente a los temibles TIMOs y a los problemas típicos de la adolescencia, sino que también tendrá que poner a prueba todo su temple cuando una serie de eventos macabros comiencen a desencadenarse desde antes de que de inicio su cuarto verano.
1. Portada

**|1|**

**Historias de Hogwarts:**

**La Leyenda de la Caja de Pandora**

**Por Jack Stevenson**

**Sinopsis: **Muchas décadas han pasado desde que la memorable Batalla de Hogwarts tuvo lugar. Ahora, el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle siguen el transcurso normal de sus días, pero tal vez esto no dure mucho tiempo. Jack Stevenson, un chico que a sus escasos 15 años tiene un secreto sobre sí mismo y que casi nadie conoce, tendrá que afrontarse no solamente a los temibles TIMOs y a los problemas típicos de la adolescencia, sino que también tendrá que poner a prueba todo su temple cuando una serie de eventos macabros comiencen a desencadenarse desde antes de que de inicio su cuarto verano. Afortunadamente no se encuentra solo. Su eterna compañera de estudios Xio Ling y su descarriado colega de juergas Ethan Pevensie formaran piezas clave para la nueva misión que tendrán que emprender juntos que consiste en resguardar del mal a la enigmática Caja de Pandora. ¿Podrán salvar al mundo mágico y muggle de los horrores que contiene la caja?

**Sobre el Autor:** Soy un chico que vive en México que desde siempre le ha fascinado Harry Potter. Esta es una de mis primeras historias que he escrito basándome en el maravilloso mundo que creo J. K. Rowling. Mi intención no es obtener ningún tipo de beneficio de esto, ni mucho menos. Lo único que busco es poder compartir esta historia con todo aquel que quiera leerla. Si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias y te invito a que continúes leyendo los capítulos de esta la primera entrega de esta "saga" denominada _Historias de Hogwarts_. ¡Qué te diviertas!

**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este relato puede contener lenguaje obsceno, sexual y material no apto para menores de edad. La lectura queda a discreción de quien lo lee.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR Y NOVEDADES:**

[**25 de Enero de 2013**: Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. | Les agradeceria cualquier tipo de review, los cuales siempre tomaré en consideración. | Actualizaré cada viernes. | Les comentó que antes ya había subido algunos capitulos de la historia, pero los quite para hacerles algunos cambios que consideré prudentes para efectos de presentación y de trama.]

[**07 de Marzo de 2013**: He decidido dejar de publicar un tiempo, en lo que ajusto algunos detalles de mi vida personal y además, sea de paso, que la historia gané un poquitin de seguirdores... Que se vale soñar jeje ;) Saludos!]

[**25 de Mayo de 2013**: ¡Hoy he vuelto a retomar la historia! De nuevo espero poder seguir subiendo capi nuevo los viernes, pero si no llegará a subirlo el viernes de seguro será Sábado en la mañana ;) Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo]


	2. Capitulo 1: Mágicos Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 1: MÁGICOS RECUERDOS**

_Hogwarts ▪ Terrenos ► Carruajes ▪ 17:05 hrs. ▪ Domingo 30 de Junio ▪ Nublado_

Otro curso que llegaba a su fin. Resultaba increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, especialmente desde que dieron comienzo los exámenes finales.

Después de creer que no iba a aprobar Transformaciones y, mucho menos, Historia de la Magia, me sorprendí bastante de haber aparecido en los últimos puestos del ranking de las notas sobresalientes.

Me alegré tanto por ello que, en la fiesta de fin de curso, bailé, grité y canté como nunca lo había hecho o al menos eso es lo que mis amigos dicen.

—¿Pero como no ibas a hacer semejante espectáculo si tenias más de diez vasos de hidromiel añejado encima? —me decía Xio mientras hacía levitar su baúl con todas sus cosas y cargaba la jaula de su lechuza azulada, _Misty_, hacia los carruajes que nos llevarían a la estación del tren en Hogsmeade.

Xiophea Ling, cuyo nombre completo odiaba a morir, era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Nuestras madres habían asistido juntas a Hogwarts y desde entonces jamás se separaron. Lo curioso de nuestro caso es que nuestros padres también asistieron juntos al colegio, eran muy buenos amigos, pero jamás repararon en nuestras madres. El padre de Xio vino a conocer a su madre cuando se quedo a cargo de la panadería de sus abuelos en el Callejón Diagon. Por otra parte, mi padre conoció a mi madre hasta que ambos trabajaron juntos en el Ministerio de Magia. De hecho, nuestras madres fueron las causantes del reencuentro de nuestros padres, ya que el señor Ling era un buscador de tesoros empedernido que viajaba por todo el mundo y tenia escaso tiempo de sobra.

—¡Menudo cabrón! Yo creo que solo querías llamar la atención. No sería la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas cuando el calamar gigante te raptó y casi te ahoga? ¿O cuando en la clase de vuelo te fuiste a estrellar contra los invernaderos? ¿O cuando trataste de hechizar a Fred Templesmith y el hechizo te reboto en los pantalones y comenzaste a sacar espuma por el…?

—¡Bueno, bueno! Ya me quedó bastante claro tu punto, Ethan. Gracias por recordarme mis mejores momentos en Hogwarts —dije fulminando con la mirada al chico que venía caminando junto a nosotros.

—De nada, Jackie. Ya sabes que siempre es un placer. Aunque para ser honestos, todo eso solo ocurrió en nuestro primer curso —se burló, lanzándome una de sus sonrisas que lo hacían parecer inocente y tierno, algo que ni en mis más retorcidos sueños podía llegar a creer.

Ethan Pevensie era lo que me gustaba describir como «un amigo por accidente». Tuve la fortuna de que él estuviera cerca para impedir que me ahogara cuando el calamar gigante decidió «jugar» conmigo. Desde entonces, el chico había pasado a ser una especie de guardaespaldas para mí. Me cuidaba de los brabucones que se metían conmigo a cambio de hacerle los deberes que él pasaba de hacer, que hasta eso, no eran muchos. Claro que me veía en apuros cuando era temporada de quidditch, pero de ahí en fuera nunca me cargaba la mano.

—Ya déjalo en paz. Y deberías decirle a Lust que hiciera lo mismo con Goliat —exclamó Xio, señalando hacia la jaula de mi mini crup, que tenía toda la pinta de un Jack Russell Terrier al que le había tenido que cortar su cola bífida desde muy pequeño por estatutos legales.

El endemoniado kelpie de Ethan se había transformado en una serpiente y se había enroscado en toda la jaula de Goliat, impidiendo que pudiera ver hacia el exterior. Antes de que pudiera reclamar, Ethan sonó el silbato con el que controlaba al animalejo y este se transformó en un cuervo que se fue a posar a su hombro.

—No entiendo que fijación tiene tu maldito kelpie con Goliat —bufé y fui a sacar a mi pequeño crup de la jaula, dejando que flotara vacía junto con mis demás cosas.

El pobre se encontraba todo asustado e inquieto, por lo que había comenzado a comerse los barrotes, así que lo abracé para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Desde que se había abierto la brecha de opciones de mascotas en Hogwarts, todo el mundo había querido lucirse con los animales que traían consigo. Había desde conejos cornudos, hamsters voladores y delfines multicolor, hasta criaturas mágicas como los jarvey, hadas y el propio kelpie de Ethan. Por supuesto, todas las mascotas debían contar con certificado de entrenamiento, de lo contrario no podían entrar al colegio. Desde luego que había gente que añoraba las viejos tiempos, como Xio, por lo que aún traían los típicos gatos, sapos y lechuzas.

—¡Hey, Xio! ¡Xio! ¡Espera! —gritó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Se trataba de Dennis Sanders, el guapísimo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y eterno rival de Ethan. Corrió hasta Xio y le extendió una tímida sonrisa que, olímpicamente, ella pasó por alto.

—Hola Jack —me saludó amablemente y luego volvió a dirigirse a Xio, ignorando por completo a Ethan— Creo que se te cayó esto. Accidentalmente lo pisé y se rompió. Primero pensé que era una baratija, pero luego al unir las piezas me di cuenta de que era tú…

En ese momento, Xio le arrebató de la mano lo que llevaba y lo miró con rabia. Apretó fuertemente la mano donde tenía el objeto, para luego cerrar los ojos por un breve instante. Respiro profundamente y luego le redirigió la mirada.

—Muchas gracias, Dennis. Espero que tengas un buen verano. Nos vemos el curso que viene —dijo mi amiga con una seriedad muy propia en ella—. Vámonos, chicos.

—Pero... yo… —balbuceó Dennis.

—Ya la escuchaste, Sanders. Nos vemos el curso que viene. —lo cortó Ethan, haciéndole un gesto con la mano bastante grosero y fuera de lugar.

Tal vez Ethan no entendía del todo la situación, pero con tal de ver sufrir a Dennis, no le importaba mucho el motivo. Yo por otro lado sí que la entendía.

Xio no quitaba la vista de su dije roto hecho de _luminata_, un metal mágico bastante raro y escaso en el mundo con propiedades y características muy parecidas al aluminio, pero este tenía la capacidad de almacenar recuerdos muy vividos, tan vividos que guardaba sensaciones para todos los sentidos, de tal forma que no solo podías revivir los recuerdos viéndolos y escuchándolos, sino también oliéndolos y tocándolos.

El dije de Xio solo podía almacenar un recuerdo debido a su tamaño, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para recordar a su padre. Fue el último obsequio que le dio, por su noveno cumpleaños, antes de partir a una de sus entrañables búsquedas de la cual nunca más regresó. Mi padre y un equipo de aurores lo buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra pero jamás dieron con el paradero del señor Ling.

—¿Aún sirve, Xio? —pregunté temeroso, mientras le ponía suavemente una mano en su hombro.

—Sí, distorsionado, pero aún lo veo. Lo que es un hecho es que no creo que pueda repararse. Debí de ser más cuidadosa… —dijo triste y amargamente mi amiga.

—Xio, la _luminata_ se desgasta con el paso del tiempo. Ni cuenta te diste cuando se te cayó. Probablemente fue su propio peso el que hizo que se rompiera —le decía mientras le pasaba un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

Aquel era un gesto que no me costaba mucho hacer, pues Xio a pesar de no ser bajita, yo era más alto que ella. El que si parecía un monstruo andante era Ethan. Alto, fornido y gruñón. Al parecer sus constantes prácticas de quidditch le habían proporcionado esa complexión, bastante distante de la mía cabe señalar. Esto se debía a que mientras Xio disfrutaba de la danza, la música y el arte, Ethan de los deportes, el riesgo y las insolencias, yo lo hacía con los libros, la naturaleza y, muy a mi pesar, los chicos.

En ese preciso momento, justo cuando llegamos a los carruajes, me di cuenta de que en el de al lado se encontraba Jérémie D'apest, el encantador y sexy sobrino del Profesor Salvatori, que más de una noche me había quitado el sueño con tan solo pensar en él. A pesar de que era dos años mayor que yo, nos conocíamos debido a que su tío y mi madre eran buenos amigos. De hecho, el chico resultaba sumamente guapo y encantador a primera vista, pero lo que realmente lo hacía cautivador, al menos para mí, era la humildad y sencillez que transmitía.

Jérémie se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y rápidamente se apresuró a brindarme una de sus destellantes sonrisas acompañada de su usual saludo con la mano. El sequito de Hufflepuff que lo acompañaban, en su mayoría chicas, voltearon a ver a quien saludaba su líder para luego lanzar miradas de incordio y desapruebo. En años anteriores eso hubiera bastado para que se me subieran los colores a la cara, pero ahora, el solo mirar a Jérémie me inspiraba paz y… una sensación que no sabía cómo describir. Lo saludé de la misma forma y le sonreí. Entonces me guiñó un ojo.

Aquel simple y sencillo gesto me hizo recordar la primera vez que lo conocí. Fue en una de las tantas comidas de fin de semana que mantenían mi familia, la madre de Xio y mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde que yo tenía memoria. Yo tendría escasos nueve años de edad, pero recuerdo bien la fecha porque fue en vísperas a que Jérémie entrara al colegio.

—Entonces, ¿Jérémie va a vivir aquí contigo para que pueda estudiar en Hogwarts, Sebastian? —había preguntado mi madre mientras bebía su té.

Jérémie, cuyos rizos le cubrían parte de sus ojos, se encontraba bastante quieto y sonriente a un lado del profesor, mientras que yo me encontraba entre mi padre y mi madre con la vista agachada, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de mis manos. En esa ocasión Xio y sus padres no habían podido asistir porque su abuelo se encontraba enfermo, o al menos eso es lo que habían dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue de esos días es que trataban de localizar a su padre sin obtener ningún éxito.

—Es correcto. Renata y mi cuñado insisten en que Beauxbatons es un tanto… blando. Y lo que Jérémie necesita justo ahora es un poco de mano firme.

—Pues precisamente es por eso que queremos enviar a Jack a estudiar a Francia. No sé si Hogwarts sea el ambiente más adecuado para alguien como él. Además el nuevo programa de estudios de Beauxbatons es bastante prometedor.

Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que me atreví a cuestionar la palabra de mi madre y también fue la primera vez que sentí lo que era ser infravalorado, aun cuando no lo comprendiera del todo.

—M-mamá… ¿Q-qué quieres decir con… a-alguien como yo? —solté de pronto, de una forma totalmente inapropiada en mi persona.

Tuve que haberles parecido triste o tal vez algo enojado, porque nadie me respondió de inmediato.

Desde que había comenzado a hablar, había sufrido de tartamudeo. Eso me llevo a la timidez y por consecuencia a la sobreprotección de mi madre, algo que notaba que tenían en común mi madre y la madre de Xio. Para mi sorpresa, en esa ocasión mi padre fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Hijo, lo que tu madre quiso decir es que tu eres un niño muy especial. Eres bastante sensible y sumamente noble y, bueno, tal vez no puedas encajar muy bien en Hogwarts debido a que tienen un sistema tradicional de aprendizaje que se basa en las habilidades individuales de cada alumno. En pocas palabras, en Hogwarts cada quien se hace responsable de lo que aprende y cómo lo aprende.

—En cambio, en Beauxbatons, la integración de los alumnos es esencial. Se basan en el respeto hacia sus semejantes, la naturaleza y la vida. Por ejemplo, mientras que en Hogwarts se imparten clases como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —el profesor Salvatori le lanzó una mirada recelosa que rápidamente se apresuro a disimular— o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en Beauxbatons enseñan Magia Natural Defensiva y Apreciación de la Fauna Mágica. ¿Notas la diferencia? —soltó extasiada mi madre.

Lo que había notado de todo eso era que... me consideraban diferente. Pero no diferente, bueno y hábil, sino diferente, malo y débil. Por lo tanto requería de una educación como tal. Me sentía denigrado, casi como rechazado y, en ese momento, con ganas de llorar. De inmediato me puse de pie, tiré mis cubiertos pero no me importó, y salí corriendo hacia el jardín del profesor.

—Déjalo, Alice —escuche decir a mi padre cuando salía por la puerta, probablemente porque mi madre ya se había levantado de su asiento para ir detrás de mí.

Sí Xio hubiera estado ahí me hubiera seguido, pero no sin antes cuestionar a mis padres el por qué me habían hecho semejante cosa. Pero Xio no estaba y recuerdo que, de igual forma que las sensaciones anteriores, por primera vez sentí el dolor de la soledad. Me había ido a llorar a una banquita que había debajo de un árbol y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo estuve así, razón por la que no escuché cuando llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Mis _padges_ también _queguían_ _mandagme_ a "Bobatons"… —dijo Jérémie con su muy marcado acento francés, haciendo que empezará a reprimir mi llanto.

Actualmente ya no quedaba rastro del acento patoso

—_Pego_ cuando llego mi _cagta_ para _Hogwagts_ diciendo que había una plaza _paga_ mí, les dije que _queguía estudiag_ ahí. Tal vez tú tengas que _haceg _lo mismo cuando tu _cagta_ llegue, ¿No _cgues_?

Cuando me dijo eso, me sonrió de una manera que me hizo parar de llorar al instante. Aún así no podía evitar sentirme triste por el hecho de que mis padres me consideraran un bueno para nada.

—Me llamó _Jeguemie_, _pog ciegto_. Tú _egues_ Jack, ¿No? —me preguntó, pero al ver que no le contestaba me paso un brazo por atrás. Desde entonces se me quedo la costumbre—. Vamos, _réjouis—toi un peu. _¡Oh! Ya sé lo que necesitas…

Acto seguido, me sorprendió dándome un dulce, tierno y delicado beso en la mejilla que me dejo estupefacto.

—Mi _grand—mère_ dice que son los _mejogues_ del 'mundo mundial'. ¿A qué ya te sientes _mejog_? —dijo sin dejar de sonreírme un solo segundo.

Pensé brevemente en sus palabras, pero ese fugaz e inocente acto, despertó en mí algo que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo y que no se dormiría nunca más.

—Jack, tu madre está muy afligida por lo que paso. Además está a punto de comenzar a llover. Tú y Jérémie deberían volver a la casa, ¿No creen? —nos sorprendió la voz del profesor Salvatori detrás de nosotros mirándonos inexpresivamente.

Jérémie se puso de píe al instante, dejándome a mí todo pasmado con la mirada clavada en el profesor Salvatori que me seguía mirando de una manera indescifrable. De nuevo fue Jérémie quien me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

—¡A la _ogden_, mi _genegal_! —Gritó divertido el muchachito, que en ese entonces apenas y le llegaba al pecho de su tío— ¡Te veo _adentgo_, Jack!

Se despidió guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo mientras salía corriendo disparado hacia la casa.

Siempre tuve la duda de que si el Profesor Salvatori fue testigo de lo ocurrido, pero con el paso del tiempo y al no haber comentarios al respecto lo descarte de mi mente. Lo que no pude descartar a partir de ese entonces y hasta que llegara mi carta de Hogwarts, es que por ningún motivo iba a estudiar en Beauxbatons y no porque fuera una escuela para debiluchos, sino porque en Hogwarts iba a estar con Jérémie. Poco después, y muy a mi pesar, me di cuenta de que el hecho de que fuéramos de edades diferentes y eventualmente, de casas diferentes, hizo que nos distanciáramos más de lo que hubiera querido. Aún así siempre que había oportunidades, nos saludábamos e intercambiábamos un par de palabras con mucho gusto.

—¿Jack? ¡Jack! ¡Se supone que estas tratando de animarme! —reclamó Xio al ver que mi mente ya no se encontraba con ella, o al menos no en esa época.— ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…!

—Una zorra poligonera —la interrumpió Ethan azorado a la vez que se subía todo enfurruñado al carruaje que teníamos delante.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero al ver que la expresión había tranquilizado a Xio o tal vez simplemente había satisfecho sus ansias de insultarme, no le dije nada. Ethan tenía la costumbre de ponerse serio y mal humorado cuando se tocaba algo referente a mis "gustos singulares", como le gustaba llamarlo a Xio, que a decir verdad solo se tocaba cuando se me iban los ojos o literalmente me quedaba boquiabierto por ver a un chico guapo o en su defecto, a alguna parte en especifico de su cuerpo.

Nuestras cosas se fueron a apilar junto con las del resto y yo me subí después que Xio al carruaje, llevando a Goliat aún en mis brazos. Cuando me subí, me senté enfrente de donde se habían sentado mis amigos, así que los observe detenidamente.

Realmente teníamos muy poco en común, empezando por lo físico. Mientras que Xio al ser de descendencia oriental tenia ciertos rasgos característicos de su raza, cómo su cabello largo y completamente lacio, ojos levemente rasgados, tez clara y complexión delgada, Ethan lucia sus profundos y serios ojos verdiazules, su cuerpo atlético, su tez pálida y su cabello semi-largo sin control, con aquel porte de elegancia muy característico de él. Bastantes atractivos ambos. Yo por mi parte totalmente desgarbado, tez apiñonada y cabello usualmente corto.

Luego venían nuestras personalidades, Ethan era un Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra. Frio, calculador, vanidoso, chantajista, manipulador, egocéntrico, pero sobre todo, un valeroso luchador y defensor de sus ideales. Xio por su parte cumplía con todas las características propias de una Gryffindor. Era audaz, desafiante, valiente, emprendedora pero también sumamente perspicaz, lógica y muy a su pesar, de vez en cuando, insolente, necia y malhumorada. Yo por mi parte estaba bastante a gusto en Ravenclaw, pues aunque me consideraba Inteligente, culto, aplicado y porque no decirlo, un cerebrito andante, también cabía mencionar que era bastante llorica, torpe y algo inseguro.

Tal vez lo único que teníamos en común era que, en nuestra ceremonia de selección de casa, los tres habíamos sido «hatstall». Bueno, en realidad solo lo había sido Ethan, ya que se supone que para ser considerado un hatstall, el sombrero seleccionador debe tardar más de cinco minutos en decidirse a que casa mandarte. Xio y yo estuvimos a punto de serlo por cinco y tres segundos respectivamente, según lo comentado por el profesor Salvatori a nuestros padres.

En cambio con Ethan tuvo problemas porque no sabía si ponerlo en Slytherin o en Gryffindor y además tardó casi cinco minutos y medio en decidirse. Lo sé porque no se habló de otra cosa en semanas en el colegio. Dicho acontecimiento no sucede más que en aproximadamente cada 50 años.

Por otra parte con Xio no sabía realmente si ponerla en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw, mientras que en mi caso, más insólito aún, no sabía si ponerme en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, afortunadamente eso nadie más lo sabía.

A veces me surgía la pregunta de cómo tres chicos tan diferentes entre sí, podían ser tan buenos amigos, aunque justo ahora no lo pareciera. Xio estaba ensimismada mirando su dije estropeado. Ethan acariciaba con desgana a Lust, que se había transformado en su forma favorita, un gato persa blanco, mientras tenía la mirada perdida y distante. Yo por mi parte me limitaba a verlos.

De repente, sus miradas enojadas y la mía se encontraron, para luego verse entre ellos. Éramos ridículos, simple y sencillamente ridículos. Los otros dos parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión que yo porque, cuando volvieron a mirarme, estallamos en risas los tres.

Muy a menudo nos sucedía eso, nos enojábamos, nos dejábamos de hablar, pero en menos de lo que dura un "hatstall" ya nos estábamos riendo de nosotros mismos.

Mientras ellos seguían riéndose, aproveche para meter a Goliat en el morral que llevaba colgando para dejarme libres las manos y en eso estaba cuando me percaté que de nuevo había logrado captar la atención de Jérémie. Para ser sinceros, también la de muchos más a causa de nuestras risas alocadas, pero obviamente los demás no me importaban.

Repentinamente los carruajes se pusieron en movimiento, lo que me obligo a desviar la mirada del chico, del cual, aunque fuera hace ya casi una eternidad y sin tener algo de _luminata _a la mano, aún podía sentir de vez en cuando sus labios posar sobre mi mejilla, pues ese sin duda alguna era el más mágico de mis recuerdos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Dolor Expreso

**NdA: **Muchas gracias por leer ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: DOLOR EXPRESO**

_Expreso de Hogwarts ▪ 17:48 hrs. ▪ Domingo 30 de Junio ▪ Nublado_

Una vez que bajamos de los carruajes, en la estación de Hogsmeade, nos apresuramos a subir al expreso para poder tomar nuestro compartimiento preferido. Corríamos uno detrás del otro tratando de llegar hasta el final del vagón, pues por lo regular eran los primeros lugares que se llenaban.

Doblamos a la derecha en el último corredor, cuando de repente una lámpara resplandeció y choqué contra algo. Primero sentí el peso de Xio sobre mi espalda y luego el de Ethan, quien había chocado contra la propia Xio.

De inmediato nos apartamos para ver qué es lo que nos había bloqueado el paso, pero lo que vimos fue una pared del vagón como cualquier otra. Al parecer aquel sitio había cambiado desde nuestro último viaje, pues ya no estaba el pasillo hacia los compartimientos que usualmente ocupábamos. Por si fuera poco, el lugar estaba impregnado de un olor a café casi como recién hecho y a cigarrillo. Probablemente alguien había tirado café en el lugar y por eso olía así y aunque se suponía que los cigarrillos estaban prohibidos en el colegio, todo mundo fumaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Extrañado e inquieto, lleve mi mano hacia delante y toqué la pared.

—¿Qué mierda le paso a la sección donde estaba nuestro compartimiento? No nos equivocamos de vagón, ¿O sí? —preguntó Ethan igual de extrañado que nosotros y molesto como solo él podía estar.

—No, este es el vagón pero… hay algo raro aquí, ¿Notaron el destello de luz antes de que chocáramos con esta pared? —nos preguntó Xio a ambos.

—Creí que había sido el resplandor de una de las lámparas… —les dije mientras seguía tocando la pared, sintiendo un inusual y leve hormigueo en la palma de la mano— ¿Crees que la pared se haya materializado mediante magia?

—No se me ocurre que otra cosa pueda ser… —dijo antes de que Ethan la contradijera.

—Pues sinceramente no creo que las paredes del expreso se materialicen dando destellos de luz, Xio.

Aquel desdeñoso comentario, hizo brotar una idea tan repentinamente, que cuando lo pensé por segunda vez me resultó casi un hecho evidente.

—¿Recuerdan las últimas clases de encantamientos? Esas en las que buscamos objetos ocultos por toda el aula. Nos dijeron que prestáramos atención porque…

—La verdad es que aquella vez me limité a lanzar el _hechizo revelador_ a diestra y siniestra, pero lo único que logré revelar fueron las bragas de Mellissa Klum cuando hice que se le cayeran hasta los tobillos —me interrumpió Ethan entre risas perversas.

Lo miré de mala manera por segunda vez en el día y por enésima vez deseé que se esfumara.

—¿Podrías dejar tus guarradas para después? —le espeté enojado, por lo que luego únicamente me dirigí a Xio— El punto es que en las clases el profesor dijo que la magia dejaba rastros de los encantamientos y sortilegios que se habían efectuado.

De inmediato puse ambas manos en la pared, esta vez sintiendo leves pero notorias cosquillas en ellas.

Mire con suma extrañeza a Xio, por lo que rápidamente se apresuro a imitarme para examinar la superficie de aquel muro que, a mi juicio y aunque no lo fuera para el de Ethan, tenía toda la pinta de haberse aparecido mediante magia.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, se siente como cuando no se puede atravesar el andén nueve y tres cuartos… —señaló el slytherin que al parecer había optado por hacer lo mismo que Xio y yo hacíamos.

Ambos lo miramos confundidos

—¿Ya saben de lo que habló, no? Digo porque ustedes son los cerebritos aquí —soltó de mala gana.

—Explícate y déjate de tonterías —le ordenó nuestra amiga, sin dejar de escrutar la pared.

El chico frunció el ceño, más de lo que ya lo hacía usualmente, pero después de unos cuantos segundos soltó:

—Pues antes de morir, mi abuela me llevo a conocer King's Cross. Me dijo que cuando cumpliera 11 años tenía que atravesar la barrera hacia el andén para tomar el tren que me traería al colegio. También me dijo que la barrera solo se abre el 1 de Septiembre, los días que regresamos todos de vacaciones y al finalizar el curso. Me lo dijo porque toqué la pared para intentar cruzar en ese momento.

Tanto Xio como yo miramos a Ethan con una expresión llena de desconcierto.

Ethan era de los que pocas veces hablaba de su pasado, más si este tenía algo que ver con su familia y más si se trataba de algo tan personal como lo que nos acaba de contar.

Hasta ahora, lo único que Xio y yo sabíamos del pasado del slytherin era que había sido criado por su abuela materna porque su madre había muerto al darlo a luz, eso hasta que la señora murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad. Tenía escasos 8 años cuando se vio obligado a vivir y hacer todas sus cosas contando únicamente con el elfo domestico de su familia llamado Kirbly, quien hasta la fecha velaba por los intereses del muchacho. Aparentemente no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, por lo que ni Xio ni yo habíamos preguntado nunca por su padre, aunque teníamos la ligera sospecha de que el Sr. Pevensie nunca había formado parte de los Cartier, la familia de su madre.

—¡Bueno, no me miren así! Si no me quieren creer allá ustedes… —nos dijo el chico con un falso tono de ofendido.

De nuevo nos quedamos en completo silencio dejando de tocar la pared y mirando a Ethan sin saber que decir.

Me puse a pensar en lo que realmente nos había dicho nuestro amigo con todo aquello. Si aquella pared se sentía como la barrera del andén 9 y tres y cuartos cuando se sellaba eso solo podía significar una cosa: Que la sección de compartimientos donde siempre nos sentábamos aun estaba detrás de lo que tal vez era…

—¿Un muro camaleónico de contención? —dijo Xio más para sí misma que para Ethan y para mí, rompiendo por fin con el incomodo silencio.

Luego volteó a verme como esperando que yo le confirmara sus sospechas.

—Es lo mismo que pensé yo —dije a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

—¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ethan irritado, probablemente por el hecho de no saber algo que nosotros dos si, como era costumbre.

—Son las barricadas más comunes y efectivas que existen en el mundo mágico —le contesté un tanto pensativo. ¿Por qué habían puesto una de esas en el expreso?

—Vaya, eso sí que ha sido bastante esclarecedor de tu parte, ¿No crees? —me dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sí, Ethan, pero aquí la pregunta no es el qué son ni su función, sino su uso. —dijo Xio examinando nuevamente la pared invisible, al parecer un tanto suspicaz.

—Bueno, pues si alguno de los dos me lo quiere decir podríamos ahorrarnos todo este innecesario misticismo. Pero les sugeriría que lo hiciéramos en aquel compartimiento que aún permanece vacio porque dentro de nada el tren se va a poner en marcha.

Y vaya que Ethan tenía razón. Ni bien habíamos entrado al compartimiento cuando sonó el silbato de partida y el expreso se puso en marcha. Nos habíamos enfrascado tanto en el asunto de la pared, que no nos habíamos percatado de que ya medio vagón estaba lleno.

Después de eso, un par de chicos de primero habían llegado hasta nuestro compartimiento con la intención de ocupar los lugares que quedaban disponibles, pero Ethan se apresuro a amenazarlos para que salieran huyendo y nos dejaran charlar a gusto.

—Bien, ¿Entonces ahora si me van a explicar de qué va todo eso de los muros hincha pelotas?

—Muros camaleónicos de contención… —terció Xio.

—¡Ya lo sé, joder! ¡En verdad que les gusta ser unos sabelotodo insufribles todo el tiempo! Pues déjenme decirles una cosita, muchachos. ¡Nadie les va a quitar el puesto, así que pueden dejarse de chorradas y decirme de una puñetera vez de que va todo esto! —gritó más que ofuscado con la desesperación brotándole de sus ojos.

—Bueno ya, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Pero en fin… No soy un experto ni nada por el estilo, pero por lo que sé esas barricadas se usan para ocultar algo del resto de la gente mágica y no mágica. Son comúnmente usadas por el Ministerio, incluso muy probablemente por Gringotts y otros lugares de máxima seguridad. Tal vez incluso Azkaban…

—No vayas tan lejos, Jack —me interrumpió Xio—. El propio Hogwarts tiene un potente muro que nos resguarda sanos y salvos de amenazas del exterior. Aunque a decir verdad no creo que haya muchas, es más bien para mantener los secretos del colegio a salvo de los otros colegios de magia.

—¡Es verdad! Lo pone en "Historia de Hogwarts" y además mencionan que cuando…

—¡Vale, vale! ¡No se vayan por las ramas! Ya me quedo claro lo de los muros, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la pared del pasillo? —soltó Ethan.

Xio y yo nos miramos como solíamos hacer cuando creíamos que pensábamos lo mismo. Deje que ella hablara primero.

—Es solo una idea pero… creo que todo apunta a que han hecho inaccesible la última sección del vagón porque están ocultando algo…

—O a alguien, tal vez… —finalicé con seguridad.

Por un momento nos quedamos pensando en lo que habíamos dicho. Nadie dijo nada, pero cuando volvíamos a mirarnos los unos con los otros… estallamos en risas.

—¡Son unos gilipollas! —nos dijo entre risas Ethan, sosteniéndose la barriga— ¿Quién… o que… se va a ocultar en el tren? En serio que se leen demasiados cuentos de chiflados, eh chicos…

No le contestamos nada porque muy en el fondo sabía, e intuía que Xio también sentía lo mismo, que el chico tenía razón. Vamos que nuestra estadía en el colegio había sido de lo más normal hasta ahora y la verdad era que nos estábamos creando una historia de aurores y magos tenebrosos digna de best-seller.

—Tal vez alguien solo quería poco de privacidad… —dije finalmente cuando acabamos de reír.

—Pues tuvieron que ser chicos de séptimo, porque esos muros son magia nivel EXTASIS —señaló Xio con determinación.

—Pues miren, yo también tengo una teoría —comenzó a decir Ethan— Algunos de séptimo se ponen de acuerdo para pasársela bomba y deciden crear sus muritos esos con la finalidad de tomar unos tragos, fumar unos porros y follar a sus anchas. Vamos, una fiesta en el tren como dios manda. Entonces cuando nosotros intentamos cruzar pues se activo su muro y para nuestra mala suerte pues no pudimos ver, oler ni escuchar nada… ¿Qué les parece?

Xio y yo solo nos limitamos a mover la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo, pero una sonrisa en los labios delataba nuestra verdadera opinión.

Había que darle el crédito por el hecho de que aquella teoría era más apegada a la realidad que nuestros delirios de misticismo y secretismo que habíamos tenido, más guarra sí, pero también más creíble. Además se trataba de Ethan, el noventa por cierto de lo que salía de su boca eran guarradas y el resto groserías.

En eso estábamos, cuando de repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

Una chica rubia, alta y con una figura equiparable a la Venus de Milo presidiaba a un sequito de chicas con características similares a las suyas, pero era obvio que ella captaba la mayor atención. Se trataba del grupo de animadoras del equipo de hufflepuff, comandado por la popularísima Melissa Klum, una chica de nuestro curso que desde nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts había llamado la atención por las prominentes curvas con las que desde siempre había contado.

—Hola Xio —saludó con voz cantarina la chica. Luego se fijó en mí y me sonrió, aunque solo por educación—. Hola… ehm… ¿Stevens?

—Stevenson… —le corregí cansinamente.

No le culpaba que no supiera mi nombre, al fin y al cabo solo compartíamos un par clases, las cuales la chica casi con frecuencia se saltaba.

Entonces, miro hacia donde estaba Ethan y su expresión cambio por completo.

Tengo que aceptar que la mayoría del tiempo miro de mala forma al slytherin, pero mis miradas se quedaban cortas en comparación con la que la Hufflepuff le lanzó. Ethan para colmo de los males había elegido ese preciso momento para rascarse muy despreocupadamente sus partes intimas.

Sí la chica hubiera sido un basilisco, Ethan probablemente estaría muerto… o lo que le sigue. El chico en cambio la miro sonriente y expectante, cómo una serpiente acechando a su presa.

—Ejem… Meli, ¿A que debemos tu repentina visita? —soltó Xio al ver que la chica parecía haberse quedado pasmada fulminando con la mirada a nuestro amigo.

—¡Ah! Esto… Vengo a invitarte a la fiesta que daré el proximo mes en mi casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Mientras la chica le tendía una carta color magenta a mi amiga, Ethan soltó una risa por lo bajo que Melissa optó por ignorar.

—Solo un grupo reducido de amigos cercanos, ya sabes. Por supuesto que Stevens también es bien recibido. ¡Pero solo Stevens! No quiero que mi casa se contaminé con la escoria de Hogwarts… —sentenció lanzando nuevamente una mirada recelosa a Ethan cargada del más puro odio.

—Tranquila, pequeña zorrita. Ya sé que si me invitas tu braguitas corren peligro, aunque tal vez esta vez quieras bajarlas tu solita… grrr…

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Melissa sacó su varita y lanzó un haz de luz hacia donde nos encontrábamos Ethan y yo. El chico se lanzó al suelo y el hechizo de la Hufflepuff me dio de lleno, haciendo que comenzara a sentir un terrible dolor en los huevos, como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera pasado justo encima.

Me tiré al suelo, completamente encogido, con lágrimas brotándome de los ojos y gritando como un completo desquiciado. Lo único que deseé en ese momento fue mi inexistencia, eso o que me arrancaran los huevos para dejar de sentir aquel dolor atroz.


	4. Capitulo 3: Nada Marcha Sobre Rieles

**CAPITULO 3: NADA MARCHA SOBRE RIELES**

_Expreso de Hogwarts ▪ 18:20 hrs. ▪ Domingo 30 de Junio ▪ Nublado_

No supe nada de mí hasta que el dolor cesó y lograron reincorporarme de nuevo.

Cuando me recobre por completo, mire a mí alrededor. Me di cuenta de que Melissa y su grupo de animadoras se habían marchado. Ethan me miraba consternado y Xio bastante preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó— Melissa estaba muy apenada y te pidió disculpas mínimo veinte veces. Dijo que no era su intensión, pero como no parabas de gritar al final salió corriendo.

—Ya… aunque aquí el que debería pedir disculpas por esto es otro… —sentencié mirando mal a Ethan.

—¡¿Qué?! No me lo creo… La furcia esa viene y te hechiza las pelotas y con el que te cabreas es conmigo… ¡De puta madre!

—¡Pues nada de esto hubiera pasado si te pudieras comportar un poquito con la gente! —le gritó Xio.

—¡Pues me podría comportar con ella si no fuera una calienta pollas!

—¡Ah sí! ¡Pues si no tuvieras tus delirios de "todas caen a mis pies" tal vez te darías cuenta de que no todas las chicas somos de tu propiedad!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡La zorra esa prácticamente se me ofreció y ahora se las quiere dar de santurrona!

—¡Basta ya! —les grite a ambos para que pararan de discutir, mientras me secaba del rostro algunas lagrimas rezagadas— Esto no va a llegar a ningún lado. Lo que paso fue un accidente y punto. Doblemos la hoja. Lo que si les voy a decir es que después esto me queda claro una cosa…

Ambos me miraron con inquietud

— No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta de cualquiera que no se sepa mi nombre.

Y de nuevo, por tercera vez en el día, nos reímos hasta el cansancio.

Cómo después de eso no teníamos mucho de que más platicar, yo por mi parte saque el libro que había estado leyendo sobre encantamientos potenciadores de magia con la intención de retomar la lectura, cuando de pronto sentí que algo se revolvía en mi mochila. ¡Me había olvidado completamente de Goliat!

Rápidamente me apresuré a sacarlo, pero cuando estuvo fuera, el mini crup lanzó un largo bostezo y se volvió a quedar dormido en mis piernas. Le sonreí y lo acaricié un poco. Fue un maullido de Lust el que me sacó de mi embelesamiento y entonces noté como el kelpie con forma de gato persa miraba de manera maliciosa a mi mascota.

—Insisto en que Lust tiene una severa obsesión con Goliat, Ethan. ¿Te dije que el otro día lo pillé intentando entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw transformado en un halcón? ¡Y no me vayas a decir que no era él, porque ninguna otra mascota del colegio tiene esos ojos violetas que él tiene! Ese animal no conoce límites…

—Me has repetido eso cientos de veces, Jack. Pero justo ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar como andas de maricona quejica —dijo mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en unos pergaminos y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y se puede saber qué? Porque no me digas que ya estas empezando a repasar para los TIMOs, porque eso no te lo creerías ni tú mismo…

Como no me contesto, decidí mirar un poco en el pergamino inclinándome hacia él, viendo que esta vez hacia unos dibujos, cómo una especie de diagramas. Cuando terminó miró el contenido, lo evaluó por unos segundos y luego me miró de forma inquisitiva. Luego se volvió para mirar a Xio.

—¿Quién de ustedes, par de eruditos al golpe, sabe hacer una poción de reanimación grafica como dios manda? —dijo finalmente.

—Los dos… —soltamos al mismo tiempo Xio y yo con suma obviedad.

—¿Pero para que la necesitas? —le pregunto Xio, la cual había estado leyendo el periodico "El profeta" y no había dejado de hacerlo.

—Quiero animar lo que he dibujado en estos pergaminos. Se lo pienso entregar al próximo Capitán del equipo de slytherin para que las use como nuevas tácticas para Quidditch….

Bufé y me reí por lo bajo. Era sorprendente como a Ethan se le daban tan bien los maleficios, los hechizos y las maldiciones, pero era doblemente sorprendente como se le podían olvidar cosas tan simples como aquellas.

—¿De qué te ríes, Jacqueline? —espetó molesto.

—Pues que si metes eso en una solución de animación fotográfica, qué creo que es lo que en realidad quisiste decir, lo único que lograras es desintegrar el pergamino. Lo que tú necesitas es hacerle un hechizo de animación permanente.

El chico me miró con cara de pocos amigos, para luego sacar su varita.

—Pues no es gran cosa, entonces. ¡_Ermotus Conjurus_! —conjuró Ethan, pero aparentemente no sucedió nada.

Y fue aparentemente porque en cuanto decidió tomar los pergaminos para examinarlos más de cerca, chorros de tinta comenzaron a emanar de ellos, pintando las manos y los pies de Ethan de negro.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —decía el muchacho sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Tergeo! —espetó nuestra amiga y su varita comenzó a absorber toda la tinta que se había esparcido, inclusive la que había manchado a Ethan.

Una vez que todo quedó como antes, Ethan se dejo caer en el asiento observando los pergaminos, ahora vacios. Sin previo aviso el chico comenzó a romperlos como desquiciado y una vez que terminó se cruzó de brazos y fijo la mirada en la luz crepuscular que había comenzado a colarse por la ventana.

Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno de los tres dijo absolutamente nada y nos limitamos a hacer nuestras cosas, Ethan fue el primero en hablar.

—No creo aprobar los TIMOs el próximo curso… —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucháramos.

—Yo creo que si te pones realmente a estudiar, podrías obtener buenas notas, Ethan —dijo Xio mirándolo con un poco de pena.

—Sí, claro. Ya viste lo que hago con un hechizo que aprendimos en… ¿En qué jodido curso lo aprendimos?

—En tercero… creo… —dije, aunque estaba muy seguro de que había sido en segundo.

—Pues si eso es lo que hago con un hechizo de nivel 3, ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo bien de nivel 5? Mi abuela hubiera estado muy decepcionada de mí. Soy una mierda, una puta y jodida mierda… —sentenció y volvió a enfurruñarse.

No sé si era porque la luz del crepúsculo le iluminaba sus ojos, pero a mi parecer había un par de lágrimas en ellos que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

Jamás en los cuatro años que llevaba de conocerle lo había visto llorar y jamás había creído que los TIMOs fueran lo suficientemente importante para él. Vamos que siempre aprobaba las clases por los pelos, pero en gran medida se debía a que muchos de sus trabajos que él hacia se los corregíamos entre Xio y yo.

Sentía pena por mi amigo, ¿Pero qué podía hacer por él? La idea de defraudar a su abuela parecía mortificarle. Claro que yo también estaría mortificado sí mi abuela se enterara de que no he aprobado los TIMOs, aunque la verdad es que los exámenes no me preocupaban del todo.

Por fortuna para mí, ese verano iba a tener la casa para mí solo ya que mis padres se iban de vacaciones en plan "pareja". En un principio la idea original era irnos los tres, pero al final habían decidido dejarme para que pudiera dedicar todo el verano a estudiar. Lo tenía planeado todo: horarios, temas, repasos, libros, apuntes y todo lo demás que requiriera para poder estudiar dos meses a mis anchas. De seguro que con eso lograba unas muy buenas notas.

Y entonces, la solución al problema de Ethan se hizo evidente.

—Ethan, he hecho un plan de estudios para los TIMOs que cubre todo el verano. Si quieres te puedo…

—¡Oh Jack! ¡Eso es demasiado generoso de tu parte! —me interrumpió Xio de una forma muy inapropiada en ella.

—Bueno, no pasa nada… digo… solo voy a tener que…

—No seas modesto, Jack. ¿Acaso no te alegra la noticia, Ethan? —terció Xio casi como si aquello se tratara de una representación teatral.

Ethan solamente se limito a vernos con el ceño fruncido, muestra de que no entendía de que iba toda aquella conversación.

—Bueno, ¿Cuando van a comenzar con las clases de repaso particulares?

—¡¿Clases de repaso particulares?! —exclamamos a la vez Ethan y yo.

¿De qué iba todo eso? Mire con cara de "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" a Xio y luego vi la cara de Ethan con la cual me sorprendí más. El chico me miraba como quien mira a un espejismo, como sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí, Jack? —dijo con voz serena y casi con educación, y digo casi porque su expresión de elocuencia lo hacía ver como un tonto.

—Yo… es que… yo me refería a más bien… a que si… bueno… podríamos, claro… pero… no es eso… es que… —era más que evidente que ese momento no sabía qué decir.

—Vaya... pues… me pillas por sorpresa pero… ¿Nos podemos poner de acuerdo más tarde con todo lo de los horarios y demás? Es que… tengo que ir al baño. Ahora regreso…

Dicho esto, el slytherin se puso de pie rápidamente y se marcho junto con Lust en sus brazos, dejándonos a mí y a Xio solos. Yo sumido en la confusión y a Xio completamente divertida, casi al borde de la risa. Entonces lo comprendí todo.

—¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?! —le reclamé con los ojos bien puestos en ella.

—¡Oh vamos, Jack! Si ya lo habías pensado, yo solamente te di una ayudadita… —me dijo entre risas—. Además, de seguro que no la vas a pasar tan mal, ¿No has notado que esta vez no te ha llamado Jackie o… Jaqueline o… Maricona o…?

—¡Eso no me importa, Xiophea Ling! —vi claramente sus intenciones de reclamo, pero no se lo permití—. ¡Y no me salgas ahora con lo de tu nombrecito porque sabes que te lo mereces! Yo solamente le iba a prestar mis horarios, mis apuntes y el material para que estudiara.

—Jack…

—¡No pienso escucharte! Jamás creí que fueras capaz de algo como esto.

—Jack, escúchame…

—¡Qué no! Lo has hecho solamente para no tener que hacerlo tú porque estabas segura de que tarde o temprano te lo iba a pedir a ti, ¡Siempre te lo pide a ti! ¿O me equivoco?

—No, Jack, no te equivocas pero…

—¡Pero nada, Xio! Me has arruinado mi verano completamente. ¡En ninguno de mis horarios pone "hacerla de profesor particular de Ethan Pevensie"!

Una vez que hube sacado todo lo que tenía que decir me crucé de brazos muy enojado y le di la espalda a la arpía que tenia por amiga.

Ese viaje estaba resultando ser uno en el que, como usualmente los muggles decían, nada marchaba sobre ruedas, o en este caso, sobre rieles.

—¿Ya me has dicho todo lo que tenias que decirme? —me espetó con seriedad.

—Sí —le contesté con frialdad.

—Bien, porque ahora el que vas a escuchar eres tú. —me dijo con suma determinación.

Se me plantó al frente y me tomó de la cara para obligarme a verla a los ojos

— Tú sabes que con tus horarios, tus notas e inclusive con tu cerebro enlatado, Ethan no podría hacer mucho. También sabes lo fácil que se distrae y lo inmaduro que es. No estoy diciendo que nosotros seamos ya todos unos adultos, pero por lo menos no hacemos las cosas que él se la pasa haciendo.

—¡Es precisamente por eso...!

—¡Escúchame! Yo ya te he escuchado ahora escúchame tú a mí. Sabes también que si se habla con él cordialmente el chico entiende y puede dejar de hacer sus guarradas a cada dos por tres. Tu verano no tiene porque arruinarse, al contrario, el repaso te puede ayudar a ti también. Y por último, sabes tan bien como yo que no voy a estar disponible este verano porque voy a ayudar a mi madre con la panadería. Mi abuela está enferma y necesita toda la ayuda posible, no sé si quiera como me las voy a arreglar para estudiar. —Su expresión se ensombreció un poco pero continuó— Además, ¿No se supone que Ethan, tú y yo somos amigos? Esto es el tipo de cosas que se hacen con los amigos, o al menos eso creo. Mira ya no quiero seguirte dando la…

De pronto, algo muy parecido a un rayo se escucho por todo lo largo y ancho del tren. Una luz cegadora nos cubrió por completo y no logré ver nada más que la intensa luz fosforescente que se colaba a través de mis parpados cerrados.

Cuando la luz se fue, un silencio profundo y tintineante se hizo presente. En cuanto por fin me atreví a abrir los ojos, el primer pensamiento que me cruzó por la mente fue que, en definitiva, nada estaba marchado sobre rieles.


	5. Capitulo 4: Atrapados

**NdA: **Aunque no he recibido ningun comentario en muuuuucho tiempo, sigo publicando porque se que por lo menos la leen... :( En este capi comienza un poco de acción... Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: ATRAPADOS**

_Expreso de Hogwarts ▪ 19:45 hrs. ▪ Domingo 30 de Junio ▪ Lluvioso_

Todo se había vuelto muy oscuro.

Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía. Estaba tirado y algo me movía hacia atrás y adelante, zarandeándome. También sentí algo cálido y húmedo que frotaba mi mano con insistencia.

Poco a poco comencé a escuchar mi nombre y me di cuenta de que era Xio la que me llamaba y el que frotaba mi mano, con su lengua, era Goliat.

—¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos! —decía mi amiga sin dejar de jalarme la camisa, con la intención de que me levantara.

El piso y la estructura del tren retumbaron bajo mis pies, haciendo que me tambaleara un poco, pero al final logré agarrarme de Xio para estabilizarme.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? —dije mientras me sentaba apoyándome en ella.

—¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Me has metido un susto de muerte, Jack! —me regañó la Gryffindor, sin saber exactamente qué cara ponía.

Me sentía entre adormilado y mareado, pero aún así con un poco de esfuerzo fui capaz de sacar mi varita de mis vaqueros y encenderla para poder ver a más de dos palmos de mi cara.

En la penumbra, me encontré con el rostro de Xio bastante descolocado. Estaba preocupada y enojada a la vez, una combinación muy propia en ella. Una vez que vio que no me encontraba del todo mal, decidió imitarme encendiendo su propia varita.

Goliat al parecer también se había convencido de que estaba bien, porque ahora se encontraba olfateando con suma insistencia la puerta del compartimiento.

De nuevo, sentí una vibración impropia en el suelo, pero lo achaqué a mi desorientación. Fue entonces que me percaté de la ausencia de movimiento por parte del expreso.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté más que confundido— ¿Por qué se ha detenido el expreso?

—No lo sé, Jack. Se ha comenzado a detener justo después que tú te desmayaras… —dijo un tanto compungida— Y ahora ha comenzado a retumbar de manera extraña…

¿Me desmayé? ¿Cómo había podido desmayarme? Lo último que recordaba era a Xio riñéndome poco antes de que apareciera...

—La luz… —dije para mí mismo, recordando aquel destello que me envolvió minutos antes.

—Se ha ido. Creo que entramos en una especie de túnel y luego…

—¡No, no! ¡Hubo una luz! —la interrumpí— Recuerdo haber visto una luz antes de… despertar en el suelo.

—¡Oh por Merlín! No me vayas a salir con que fuiste al más allá y volviste porque sinceramente no te creería, Jack.

—¡Te hablo en serio, Xio! Se lo que vi, vi una luz antes de desmayarme.

La chica entorno sus ojos hacia mí, pues no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía, pero al ver que yo tampoco cedía en mi postura, suspiró y me miró resignada.

—Vale, vale. Te creo. Posiblemente fue un reflejo del sol o algo así. Puede que inclusive fuera la causa de tu desplome. Venga, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí porque sospecho que ha pasado algo raro con el expreso. Frenó de manera tan repentina que casi me caigo encima de ti. —dijo la chica con seriedad y preocupación.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta del compartimiento, pero al parecer no pudo porque comenzó a forcejear con ella unos segundos después.

—¡Qué demonios…! La puerta está atascada… —señaló y acto seguido saco su varita— ¡Alohomora!

El hechizo hizo vibrar el pestillo, pero nada paso.

—A lo mejor tiene algo atorado. ¡Waddiwasi!

Mi hechizo no tuvo más efecto que el de ella.

—Las ventanas tampoco se abren… —sentenció mi amiga, quien había ido a comprobarlo mientras yo estaba ocupándome de la puerta.

Goliat había comenzado a lanzar quejidos por lo bajo y de vez en cuando soltaba un leve ladrido en dirección a la ventana que daba hacia afuera. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, así que lo tomé y me lo metí a mi bolsa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Esto no me gusta, Xio… —dije a la vez que pegaba mi rostro a la ventana, intentando ver algo en el exterior.

No se veía absolutamente nada. Era como si la única fuente de luz fueran nuestras varitas, pero estas resultaban inútiles al querer ver afuera, pues el reflejo de la luz sobre el cristal empañaba todo nuestro campo de visión. No era claustrofóbico, pero estar encerrado en la penumbra no era nada agradable.

De pronto, Xio sacó un pedazo de tiza de su bolso y comenzó a trazar una figura en la madera de la puerta. Cuando terminó pude ver que se trataba de una runa de apertura.

Momentos después, la punta de su varita hizo contacto con la runa para activarla y un brillo nacarado comenzó a emanar de esta. De pronto el brillo cesó y la runa desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Esto lo comprueba… —dijo la chica más acongojada que alegre por haber obtenido una respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

—¿Qué comprueba? —pregunté sin entender.

—Que al parecer han asegurado el tren. A lo mejor no quieren que nadie salga. —señaló.

—O a lo mejor no quieren que nadie entre… —Dije volviendo a mirar hacia afuera, de manera totalmente inútil.

Xio dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación, pero no me dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó, tomo su revista y comenzó a leer como si nada únicamente iluminada por la luz de su varita.

—Vaya gryffindor estas hecha, eh… —le reproché.

—Ser un Gryffindor no significa ponerme a gritar como loca, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra intentando salir de aquí, cuando se que es prácticamente imposible. Ya hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance y no ha funcionado. Lo mejor es esperar pacientemente a que arreglen la avería para que volvamos a ponernos en marcha.

Dijo todo aquello con completa calma sin apartar la mirada de su revista.

—¿Avería? ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues es lo más lógico. ¿Por qué otra razón nos habremos de detener? De seguro hechizaron el tren para que no empezara una histeria colectiva que…

La chica se interrumpió y se quedo mirando a la puerta del compartimiento fijamente y con suma extrañeza. Traté de ver lo que estaba mirando, pero afuera solo estaba el pasillo en completa oscuridad como había estado en los últimos minutos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto? —le pregunté insistente.

—Me ha parecido ver… correr a alguien afuera.

—¿Estás segura? Yo no he visto a… ¡La puta madre que te parió! —grité sobresaltado, tan fuerte que hice que Xio también lo hiciera.

Sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir en cualquier momento. Ethan había aparecido del otro lado de la puerta tan repentinamente, que era un milagro que no me hubiera dado un infarto del susto que me había dado.

Pero no solo era el hecho de su sorpresiva aparición, sino que además en un primer ángulo parecía que le habían echado algún maleficio que había incrementado el volumen de su cabeza, por lo que de buenas a primeras no parecía él.

Gritaba algo, apuntándose a la cabeza, pero no se le escuchaba nada. Al parecer, también habían insonorizado el expreso. ¿Por qué habían hecho todo eso? Ethan nos miró bastante alarmado, haciendo gestos, señalándonos, apuntando a su cabeza insistentemente. De pronto, el desesperado chico agitó su varita hacia la ventana y esta se empañó con una sustancia negra que no nos dejo verle más.

Miré a Xio más que confundido, con el temor creciendo en mi pecho. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si había comprendido algo de todo aquello, cuando de pronto algo llamó nuestra atención.

Un humillo grisáceo había comenzado a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta con rapidez. El olor a chamuscado no se hizo esperar mucho. Entonces, fue como si hubieran vuelto a activar el sonido de sopetón pues gritos, chillidos y detonaciones se hicieron presentes al instante.

Sin dirigirme una sola palabra, Xio se aproximó a la puerta y, para sorpresa de ambos, esta se abrió sin miramientos. Una densa nube de humo se abrió paso en nuestro compartimiento, al igual que algunas voces cercanas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hay que salir del expreso ahora mismo! —grito un alguien autoritariamente.

Casi a la vez, el expreso vibro y comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro tan frenéticamente que gritos de histeria y pánico no se hicieron esperar.

—¡GUARDEN LA CALMA, JÓVENES! ¡ESCÚCHENME CON ATENCIÓN! —grito una voz conocida, amplificada mediante magia.

Se trataba de nuestra directora, la profesora Augusta Roserade. ¿Qué demonios hacia la directora en el expreso?

—¡LAS DEFENSAS MÁGICAS DEL TREN HAN SIDO DESACTIVADAS! ¡ES IMPERATIVO EL USO DEL ENCANTAMIENTO CASCO-BURBUJA! ¡POR FAVOR, LOS MÁS GRANDES HÁGANSELO A SUS COMPAÑEROS MÁS PEQUEÑOS! ¡HÁGANLO AHORA!

Si algo tenía esa mujer, era su capacidad innata para que los alumnos acataran las órdenes, por lo que a nadie le importo que estuviéramos expuestos dentro de una gran carcasa de metal que podía ser destruida mediante magia en cualquier momento.

Al instante, el pasillo se lleno de voces vociferando el encantamiento. Para mi sorpresa, cuando me volteé a ver a mi amiga, la encontré apuntándome con su varita directamente a mi cara.

Por un leve instante aquel gesto me descolocó, pero luego comprendí sus intenciones por lo que le asentí. Yo también le apunté justo en la nariz con mi varita.

—¡Cassidi Bullae! —exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Si algo habíamos aprendido a lo largo de nuestra educación mágica, era que la magia defensiva y de protección era mucho más poderosa si se efectuaban para salvaguardar la integridad de alguien más, sobre todo si este era alguien con el que se compartía algún vínculo afectivo.

—¡MUY BIEN! ¡ES INDISPENSABLE QUE TODO EL MUNDO SALGA DEL EXPRESO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE! ¡OLVIDEN SUS AFECTOS PERSONALES! ¡TODO AQUEL QUE TENGA PUESTO SU CASCO-BURBUJA VAYA SALIENDO POR LOS PASILLOS EN FORMA ORDENADA Y TRANQUILA! ¡EN UN MOMENTO LAS SALIDAS DEL EXPRESO SE ABRIRÁN Y…! ¡AL SUELO TODOS!

Xio reaccionó más rápido que yo. Se lanzó al suelo de inmediato y se aferro a mí para tirarme junto con ella.

Un fuertísimo estruendo se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del expreso y después, todos y cada uno de los cristales estallaron en miles de pedazos. Algunos de los fragmentos de vidrio me abrieron cortes en la cara y las manos, pero por fortuna, mi túnica se había llevado la peor parte.

De nuevo, los gritos de terror y desconcierto se hicieron presentes, pero esta vez una tromba de chicos comenzó a pasar por el estrecho pasillo en busca de una salida.

Impulsado por el miedo, ayudé a Xio a ponerse de pie. Vi que ella también tenía algunos cortes, pero ninguno grave. Miramos hacia el pasillo y el mar de gente que pasaba por él era impresionante. Todo mundo parecía querer huir del otro extremo del expreso que, por las cantidades de humo que emanaban de ahí, se estaba incendiando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, mi amiga me tomó de la mano y se aventuró a atravesar el flujo de la muchedumbre. El resultado fue que le propinaron varios empujones, impidiéndole cruzar si quiera.

—¡idiotas! ¡Que no ven que nosotros también queremos salir! —gritó desesperada mi amiga, sin que nadie de los que corrían desesperados le hiciera caso.

—Calma, Xio. Pensemos en algo… —dije con convicción.

Definitivamente no podíamos quedarnos ahí esperando a que todo el tren se vaciara. Tal vez si lanzáramos un hechizo obstaculizador a mitad del pasillo, nos daría el tiempo suficiente para salir, pero con aquella cantidad de gente seria inútil.

Xio parecía desenvainarse los sesos también por encontrar una rápida solución, pero por la expresión de su cara no tenia mejores resultados que yo. Encima de todo temía que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar con las inexistentes defensas del expreso.

Si tan solo las ventanas fueran más grandes y menos altas, podríamos saltar por ellas sin problema.

De pronto, fue como si aquellas dos últimas ideas encajaran como piezas de un puzle haciendo un clic en mi mente.

—¡Eso es! —grité emocionado.

—¡Dilo rápido! —exigió Xio.

—¡Tenemos que hacer un boquete para salir! Sin las defensas del expreso será relativamente fácil…

—¡Bien pensado, Jack! Pero… ¿Cómo? Hay un hechizo para hacer eso pero… es algo avanzado… —señalo la chica preocupada.

—Estaba pensando en algo más sencillo… ¡Como un maleficio explosivo! —sentencié con entusiasmo.

—¡Pero, Jack! El espacio es muy reducido, podríamos lastimarnos… —dijo la chica, pero medito por un momento— ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Uno de los dos lanza el explosivo y otro hace un encantamiento escudo para protegernos!

—¡Eso!

—Tu lanza el escudo, a ti se te dan mejor… ¿Listo? A la cuenta de tres… ¡Uno…! ¡Dos…! ¡Tres! ¡Bombarda Maxima!

—¡Protego Maximum! —grité al mismo tiempo que la gryffindor, haciendo una floritura con mi varita y rezándole a todos los dioses porque aquello resultara bien.


	6. Capitulo 5: Pesadilla Arañil

**CAPITULO 5: PESADILLA ARAÑIL**

_Expreso de Hogwarts ▪ 20:10 hrs. ▪ Domingo 30 de Junio ▪ Lluvioso_

El hechizo de Xio impacto justo entre la pared de la ventana y el suelo. Varios chicos que corrían por el pasillo gritaron por el estruendo, pero no frenaron su marcha. La onda expansiva que se generó arrasó con una parte de los asientos y derribo por completo la pared de la ventana hacia el exterior.

Por fortuna, el encantamiento escudo funcionó a la perfección. Hubo un fugaz momento en el que lo obligue a crecer por temor a que la onda expansiva alcanzara nuestros cascos-burbuja y por un instante creí que se desvanecería por la potencia del hechizo de Xio, pero me concentré lo suficiente para que la pared flexible nos protegiera.

En cuanto el polvo se disipo, deshice el encantamiento escudo y miramos el enorme boquete que se había abierto en nuestro compartimiento.

—¡Miren! ¡Han abierto otra salida! —profirió en gritos una slytherin de tercero que estaba justo frente a nuestra puerta.

No nos lo pensamos dos veces antes de correr hacia el exterior para evitar la ola de gente que se nos venía encima. Dimos un salto que, para mi alivio, no fue tan alto como creí.

Estábamos en un sitio rocoso y oscuro, como si el tren hubiera entrado en una cueva. Olía a tierra mojada y pequeños riachuelos se formaban en el suelo. Chapoteé un poco dando tumbos, pero Xio llamó mi atención.

—¡Rápido, Jack! ¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro! —espetó, tomándome de la mano, arrastrándome con ella.

En eso estábamos, cuando una fuerte explosión proveniente de uno de los extremos del expreso nos hizo tambalearnos pues hizo vibrar todo el lugar.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamé todo temeroso.

—No lo sé, Jack. Pero espero que todos estén bien… —dijo por lo bajo la chica.

Sabía que estaba pensando claramente en Ethan y en sus amigos gryffindor. Yo al instante pensé en Jérémie. ¿Habría podido salir del expreso ya? ¿O aún se encontraba luchando con la muchedumbre? Todo el sitio era un caos total.

—¡Lumos Maxima! —dije para hacer aparecer una esfera de luz que iluminara la estancia.

De pronto, Goliat comenzó a revolverse más violentamente dentro de mi bolsa. Todo el tiempo había estado nervioso, pero ahora parecía rabioso, pues ladraba descontroladamente.

Mi mini crup se las ingenió para saltar fuera de la bolsa e irse corriendo en dirección contraria hacia donde todo mundo corría, como alma que se la lleva el demonio.

—¡Mierda! ¡Goliat! ¡Vuelve aquí, Goliat! —grité inútilmente.

De nuevo, actué sin pensar. Corrí detrás del animal comenzando a esquivar gente. Escuché a Xio gritar detrás de mí, pero no le hice caso. Corrí hasta que el flujo de alumnos disminuyó y llegué a un paraje donde no había absolutamente nadie y la oscuridad se agraviaba.

Entonces pude localizar a Goliat, ladrando como loco debajo del tren. Algo debajo de aquel vagón lo estaba poniendo furioso. Jamás lo había visto así, por lo que tuve la intención de ir a recogerlo, pero entonces algo más captó mi atención.

Unos metros más allá de donde estábamos, divise un cuerpo tirado en la tierra. Era pequeño y tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo. No se movía en absoluto y si había usado un casco-burbuja, este se había desvanecido.

Sentí un tirón horrible en el estomago y me llevé una mano a la boca al mismo tiempo que sentía como mis ojos se humedecían en lagrimas.

—¡Ostia, Jack! Todo el mundo corre hacia el otro lado y tú te vienes para acá. ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? —me recriminó Xio, que al parecer había logrado alcanzarme

Entonces la chica pareció darse cuenta de lo que veía y al igual que yo se sorprendió, pero ella en vez de pasmarse se dirigió corriendo hacia la pequeña tendida en el suelo.

Me armé de todo el valor que poseía y me dirigí hacia ellas, con las piernas temblándome. Me rehusaba a aceptar la idea de que una niña como ella pudiera estar… así. Pero entonces Xio confirmo mis temores.

—Jack… esta… muerta… —me dijo la chica totalmente descolocada.

Comencé a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro, incapaz de creer, o de querer creer, lo que mi amiga me estaba diciendo. Me acerqué un poco más para observar quien era.

Lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue que seguramente la habían aplastado los demás mientras trataban de huir.

—M-malditos… —murmuré por lo bajo— D-de s-seguro la-la han aplastado…

Hacía mucho que no tartamudeaba, pero aquello me había golpeado tremendamente en el alma.

—No creo que haya sido eso, Jack. —señalo mi amiga.

La mire expectante, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ver porque decía eso.

—Mira… tiene varios agujeros en los brazos y en los pies. Además su piel esta levemente morada… Algo la ha estado picando, algo grande… —sentenció mi amiga.

Y vaya que tenía razón. Varios agujeros supurantes se podían ver en sus pequeños brazos y piernas, las cuales se estaban hinchando cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, Goliat seguía ladrando cada vez más salvaje.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio. No entendía que pasaba, no sabía qué hacer. Al menos para mí, el mundo se lo estaba yendo al caño. La prueba era que una niña había muerto sabe dios por qué. Ni si quiera me importaba el dolor de cuerpo que tenia, ni mucho menos la leve jaqueca que había comenzado a molestarme. Quería que todo eso acabara y acabara ya.

Entonces, el pelo de Goliat se erizó y comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás.

Algo peludo, con varias patas y mucho más grande que Goliat, comenzó a emerger por debajo del tren. Había visto criaturas como esa en los libros, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que las ilustraciones no le hacían el mínimo de justicia

—¡Una acromantula! —espeté impresionado.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa cosa es la que debió matar a la niña!

La acromantula debía medir por lo menos un metro de alto por un metro de largo y aunque no éramos capaces de verle más allá de las patas peludas, podíamos escuchar el repiqueteo de sus pinzas venenosas.

A punto del colapso nervioso, mire a Xio de reojo y esta me miro a mi. Asintió levemente y apuntó con su varita a la criatura.

Para mí ese gesto fue todo lo que necesité para disipar el miedo y la incertidumbre que habían comenzado a invadirme.

Miré decidido a la acromantula, la cual parecía estarse planteando si atacar primero a Xio, a Goliat o a mí. Mi mini crup no paraba de ladrarle y mostrarle los dientes, pues a pesar de ser al menos seis veces más pequeño que la criatura, resultaba ser bastante osado.

Entonces, la enorme araña pareció tomar una decisión pues se lanzo por Goliat inesperadamente.

—¡No! —grité temiendo lo peor.

Para suerte de Goliat, Xio estaba ahí para salvar la situación.

—¡Impedimenta! —conjuró la chica, haciendo que la acromantula frenará su ataque el tiempo suficiente para que Goliat pudiera alejarse de su alcance.

La araña dio una sacudida, seguramente sufriendo los efectos del hechizo de Xio que tampoco durarían mucho.

—¡Jack! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa! —me exclamó la Gryffindor.

La miré compungido. ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a aniquilar a esa criatura tenebrosa? La observé detenidamente por un momento mientras se tambaleaba lentamente de un lado a otro con la intención de alcanzarnos, pues había retrocedido varios pasos a causa del impacto del hechizo.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de pelo y seguramente, como muchas otras arañas, tenía varios ojos que le servían para ver en la oscuridad, a menos claro que fuera ciega. ¿A qué cosa la temían las criaturas que habitaban la oscuridad? "¡A la luz!" pensé entusiasmado, pero la luz solo la ayuntaría y después podría causar más daño. A mi mente acudió el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña chica con cabellos tan rojos como el…

—Fuego… —murmuré por lo bajo con aire dubitativo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Jack, se está desentumiendo!

—¡Fuego! ¡Necesitamos fuego!

Xio pareció no pensárselo mucho, porque al instante conjuró un hechizo de fuego que impactó de lleno a la araña que se había recuperado ya del hechizo anterior.

Decidí imitar a mi amiga, lanzándole llamarada tras llamarada a la criatura que comenzaba a retorcerse a causa de las quemaduras.

Rápidamente, el pelo que la cubría comenzó a arder con estupor. La araña trataba inútilmente de apagarse golpeándose contra una de las paredes de aquella cueva, pero eso no hizo más que aturdirla más.

— ¡Lacarnum Inflamajor! —grito Xio.

Una enorme bola de fuego, casi tan grande como la propia acromantula, salió disparada de su varita. Cuando la bola de fuego alcanzó a la araña, esta se quedo inmóvil ardiendo lentamente hasta ennegrecer calcinada.

—Es una suerte que hayamos estudiando los hechizos potenciadores ¿No crees? —le dije un tanto sonriente.

Ella solo se limitó a observar cómo se terminaba de chamuscar el animalejo.

Goliat no dejaba de ladrar a pesar de que la araña se estaba consumiendo. Tal vez sentía pena por el animal, porque también había comenzado a lanzar gemidos de desconsuelo.

—Tranquilo, chico. Ya no hay nada que temer. —Le espeté mirándolo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el mini crup no miraba a la araña chamuscada, sino que de nuevo veía hacia el expreso. Adiviné porque antes de que pasara, pero aquello no hizo que mejorara la situación.

Varios metros más allá, una enorme masa amorfa de patas peludas comenzaba a salir debajo del expreso en dirección hacia donde estábamos.

Instintivamente, agarré a Goliat y lo metí nuevamente a mi bolsa, esta vez asegurándome que no pudiera salir.

—¡Xio! Tenemos que irnos de aquí. —le ordené a mi amiga mientras veía como las criaturas se acercaban cada vez más.

La chica volteó hacia la pequeña que yacía tendida en el suelo rocoso y me miró implorante.

—¡No la podemos dejar ahí!

—¡Pero tampoco podemos llevarla con nosotros, Xio! ¡Madre mía! ¡Son demasiadas arañas! —exclamé más que asustado al ver la cantidad de criaturas que venían en pos de nosotros, de seguro con toda la intención de vengar a su compañera muerta— Vamos Xio, ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—¡Por Merlín, Jack! —me gritó exasperada— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Jack!

Ante la insistencia de Xio, evalué la situación tan rápido como me fue posible. No era humano dejarla ahí a merced de las acromantulas, pero tampoco podíamos cargar con ella, ni si quiera mágicamente. Pero tal vez podía intentar otra cosa…

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Para mi sorpresa, el cuerpo de la chica se elevó por el aire como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, con los brazos, piernas y cabeza cayéndole del cuerpo de una manera sumamente tétrica.

Sentí mucha pena, pero no podíamos hacer más en ese momento por ella.

—¡Corre, Jack, corre! —me ordenó mi amiga a la vez que ella salía hecha una bala.

La seguí muy de cerca, sintiendo que en cualquier momento una de esas patas peludas se enredaría alrededor de mí.

Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis piernas parecían haber adquirido consistencia de la gelatina y tenía un dolor de cabeza que no sabía exactamente cuando había aparecido, pero que se mostraba latente a cada paso que daba.

Sin duda, la adrenalina que seguramente estaba corriendo por mis venas estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—¡No creí que el hechizo levitador funcionara…! —me dijo Xio sin parar de correr, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

—¡Ni yo…! —atiné a decir.

La verdad es que el hechizo estaba diseñado para objetos, no para seres vivos, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, era evidente que la chica pelirroja ya no entraba en esa última categoría, pero me resultaba muy cruel e inapropiado encasillarla en la primera.

El sonido del choque de pinzas arañiles se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Yo no me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, pero a Xio al parecer no le importaba hacerlo de vez en cuando.

—¡Maldición! ¡Nos están alcanzando! ¡Tenemos que correr más rápido! —me gritó.

Era ahora cuando lamentaba no hacer un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando. El flato comenzaba a dolerme y el dolor de cabeza incrementaba a pasos agigantados. ¡¿Hasta dónde se encontraban los demás?!

Entonces, por alguna estúpida razón, mire hacia atrás y… ¡Vi a una de las arañas a escasos pasos de nosotros!

—¡Xio! ¡Nos han alcanzado!

Mire lo suficiente para ver como la acromantula se impulsaba y se lanzaba hacia nosotros.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió me descolocó bastante.

Agité mi varita en un intento de protegernos, más por una reacción física que por lanzar un hechizo propiamente dicho. Xio agitó la suya y gritó el conjuro de la bola de fuego. La esfera ígnea se formó al instante, pero en vez de impactar directamente a la araña, fue como si chocara con algo, explotará y de la nada se formara un enorme muro de fuego que se tornó azul.

La vista se me nubló y caí de bruces al suelo. Estuve a punto de no saber más de mí, pero escuché a Xio casi al instante.

—¡Ennervate! —sentí como la energía mágica recorría todo mi cuerpo, como una descarga, obligándome a incorporarme al instante— ¡Jack, no hay tiempo para más desmayos! ¡Vamos, corre!

Me levante rápidamente y corrí detrás de Xio como si nada hubiera pasado. Sentía la nariz congestionada y entonces un líquido cálido comenzó a chorrearme, pero supuse que era efecto del hechizo.

Corrimos un par de minutos más, sin preguntarnos por cuánto tiempo el extraño muro de fuego azulado nos protegería y fue entonces cuando a lo lejos divisamos a varias personas, iluminadas por lo que parecían ser volutas de luz suspendidas en el aire, probablemente producto de varios lumos máxima.

—¡ACROMANTULAS! ¡HAY ACROMANTULAS POR TODO EL LUGAR! ¡CORRAN A PONERSE A SALVO! —Gritó Xio con su varita puesta en su cuello, para amplificar su voz.

La muchedumbre pareció ignorar la advertencia, pues aunque se movían de un lado para otro, no se movían del punto de concentración.

Xio continuó con su advertencia un par de veces más, pero cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente supimos por qué no nos prestaban atención.

Los alumnos que aún se encontraban de pie, pues había varios tendidos en el suelo ya sin casco-burbuja, luchaban frenéticamente para mantener a raya a las acromantulas que los atacaban. ¡El lugar estaba infestado de aquellas bestias!

Sentí el alma caerme a los pies cuando localicé a Jérémie luchando ferozmente con una de las arañas que lo amenazaba. De inmediato sentí una imperiosa necesidad de lanzar rayos y centellas contra el animalejo, pero desgraciadamente quedaba fuera de mi alcance.

—¡Ethan! —gritó Xio, por lo que volteé a ver hacia la dirección que veía.

Y ahí estaba el slytherin. Lanzando hechizos a diestra a siniestra para alejar a sus atacantes, peleando con la espalda pegada a otros dos slytherin de un curso por encima de nosotros, Ian Miller y Robertha Ferguson.

De pronto, Xio se lanzó a correr hacia la multitud de chicos y arañas sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para frenarla y sin saber muy bien como, la perdí de vista.

Me quedé ahí solo, como morboso espectador sin saber qué hacer. Quería ayudar a mis amigos, temía realmente por ellos, pero el ver a tanto monstro congregado me paralizaba. Eran demasiadas, casi podía apostar que había dos o tres por cada persona en pie. No sabía de nada que pudiera frenar el ataque de tantas criaturas a la vez, ningún hechizo, ninguna poción ni ninguna clase magia.

En eso estaba cuando detrás de mí escuché el ya familiar ruido de pinzas multiplicado por mil. No tuve que voltear para saber que el muro de fuego que había mantenido a raya a las acromantulas se había desvanecido, pero lo hice para hacerme a la idea de que tendría que enfrentarme yo solo a toda esa cantidad de criaturas.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el estomago al ver a todas aquellas acromantulas congregadas, pero aún así me arme del poco valor que me quedaba y les apunté con la varita.

Estaba a punto de lanzar un conjuro cuando una peculiar sensación comenzó a recorrer mis piernas.

—¡CHICOS NO TEMAN! ¡ESTO NO LES VA A DOLER…! ¡O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO! —Gritó una voz masculina amplificada.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica comenzó a expandirse por todo el terreno rocoso, haciendo que las acromantulas se retorcieran y quedaran paralizadas. ¡Se estaban electrocutando!

Suspiré aliviado para mis adentros viendo como una a una las arañas caían patas arriba, lo que significaba que aquella pesadilla arañil estaba llegando a su fin.


	7. Capitulo 6: Lagrimas

**CAPITULO 6: LAGRIMAS**

_Expreso de Hogwarts ▪ 20:47 hrs. ▪ Domingo 30 de Junio ▪ Lluvioso_

El hechizo eléctrico no me hacia cosquillas si quiera, pero por si las dudas me mantuve muy quieto hasta que la corriente se interrumpió.

Miré a mí alrededor y aunque había varios chicos en el suelo, la mayoría nos encontrábamos de pie. Al parecer el hechizo solo afectaba a las arañas, algo que resultaba bastante oportuno dada la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

De pronto, un chasquido que solo puede provocar la aparición me hizo voltear hacia atrás. Enseguida me topé con el más que familiar rostro del profesor Salvatori, el cual estaba sudando y además tenía una herida muy fea y sangrante en su frente que miré con alarma. A pesar de eso, el alivio que sentí al verlo fue instantáneo.

—Al fin te localizo, Jack. Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien? —me dijo con suma preocupación a la vez que sus ojos me examinaban de pies a cabeza.

Me sentía un poco aturdido y fatigado, pero fuera de eso me encontraba bien. O al menos eso creía, hasta que el profesor me apuntó con su varita en el rostro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? Has estado sangrando… —dijo preocupado mientras con un rápido movimiento mágico me limpiaba.

Yo me limité a permanecer quieto y a hundirme en hombros sin recordar que me había pasado, aunque a decir verdad, en ese momento aquello era lo que menos me importaba.

—¿En verdad te sientes bien, Jack? Luces muy pálido y cansado —sentenció dubitativo.

—Sí, estoy bien… Bueno, eso creo —atiné a decir por lo bajo.

Él se limitó a lanzarme una sonrisa de lado y me palmeó levemente el hombro, sin duda un gesto con intenciones reconfortantes. Lamentablemente el efecto tuvo en mí no fue para nada el esperado, tomándome por sorpresa y de seguro al profesor también.

Un inesperado y lastimero llanto se abrió paso por mi garganta y salió de ella acompañado de enormes lagrimas que al instante nublaron mi visión y empaparon mis mejillas.

Sentí como el profesor me tomaba en sus brazos y trataba inútilmente de consolarme, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y me trataba de limpiar las lagrimas.

Me aferré a su cuerpo hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, sumiéndome en la oscuridad de mis parpados cerrados, en busca de algún refugio seguro lejos de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

Varios días después estaría llegando a la conclusión de que había podido sobrellevar todo aquello a causa del estado de shock en el que probablemente había estado desde que quedé encerrado en el compartimiento del expreso con Xio, pero el fino escudo que me proporcionaba la falsa sensación de bienestar y me daba inmunidad de los sentimientos reales, se había roto al sentir el contacto del profesor Salvatori.

—Jack, todo va a estar bien. Calma, todo va a estar bien… —me repetía sin descanso una y otra vez.

Pero en esos momentos yo sabía que nada iba a estar bien, sino todo lo contrario, ya que casi podía asegurar que muchos de los chicos tirados en el suelo estaban tan muertos como la pobre niña que Xio y yo dejamos atrás.

El recordar a Xio no hizo más que incrementar mi miedo, ya que no sabía si se encontraba a salvo o había sido otra víctima mortal más de las acromantulas.

De pronto sentí la imperiosa necesidad de expresar aquello, así que como pude me separé un poco del profesor, sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharme.

—¿Es… están muertos? —dije en un sollozo.

El profesor me miró compasivamente y volvió a tratar de secarme las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, mientras sostenía mi mejilla con el resto de la mano.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Tranquilo, Jack. El veneno de una acromantula adulta mata al instante, pero afortunadamente estas eran crías. Su veneno solamente induce a un estado de coma que puede ser reversible con el antídoto adecuado.

Su voz parecía querer quebrase en algunas de sus palabras, pero fueron lo suficientemente sinceras para serenarme por un momento. Además, eso quería decir que la niña pelirroja en realidad no estaba muerta.

Dejé de llorar pocos segundos después, así que me separé del profesor, pero mantuve la mirada agachada, esta vez por la vergüenza que me ocasionó ser consciente de la escena que acaba de hacer.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no vamos con el resto de tus compañeros? La enfermera me ha dicho que se te dan muy bien los hechizos curativos en el Club de Sanación. Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo en lo que podamos ayudar —me dijo.

Alcé la mirada lo suficiente para mirar cómo me sonreía con orgullo, a lo que yo solo respondí frunciendo un poco el ceño y arrugando los labios mientras los ladeaba para denotar mi incredulidad.

—Sabes… cuando haces eso con la boca me recuerdas mucho a un viejo amigo mío…

Abrí la boca con la intención de preguntarle de quien hablaba, pero otro chasquido de aparición me interrumpió.

Esta vez se trataba de la profesora Alexandra Burke, una metamorfomaga que impartía Transformaciones y una las profesoras más jóvenes de la plantilla de Hogwarts, solo precedida por Madame Smethwick, la encargada de la enfermería y del Club de Sanación.

Usualmente lucia una ondulada melena rubia con destellos marrones que hacía contraste con su piel apiñonada, lo que en conjunto con su destellante sonrisa y sus envidiables curvas para cualquier mujer de su edad, la hacían muy popular entre los alumnos. Pero en aquel momento, hasta su más asiduo admirador podría haber renegado de ella.

Era como si le hubieran caído veinte años encima, pues además de que parecía agotada, su cabello caía totalmente lacio y oscuro por su rostro pálido y demacrado, por no mencionar que su túnica mostraba claros signos de batalla al estar rota y con manchas de polvo y sangre por la parte baja.

Lo que delataba su capacidad metamorfomágica para manipular su apariencia a su antojo, eran sus ojos, pues estos reflejaban el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Según ella, ni sus propios padres sabían cuál era su verdadero color. En aquellos momentos sus ojos eran de un negro azabache, totalmente opacos.

—Sebastian, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesitas venir a evaluar a una de tus alumnas. La encontramos flotando casi al final del expreso —dijo la profesora atropellando las palabras, sin duda alguna refiriéndose a la chica pelirroja.

De pronto, la profesora reparó en mi presencia y miró con ahincó al profesor Salvatori. Yo por mi parte me quedé inmóvil a la espera de escuchar algo más sobre la chica.

—No te preocupes, Alexandra. Jack ya estaba por irse con sus demás compañeros, ¿No es así, Jack?

Claramente me estaba instando a marcharme, pero no podía irme sin saber que había ocurrido con la chica.

—Disculpe, profesora, pero la chica de la que habla es… ¿Pelirroja? —la profesora frunció el ceño pero no afirmo ni negó nada— Sí es así, Xio y yo fuimos quienes la encontramos. La hicimos levitar para que las acromantulas no la atacaran más…

La profesora volvió a mirar al profesor Salvatori, pero cuando volvió a hablar se dirigió a mí mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Viste cómo la picaban las acromantulas? —preguntó incrédula.

—No, la encontramos en el suelo. Después las acromantulas salieron debajo del expreso y… tuvimos que escapar. No queríamos dejarla sola pero… no sabíamos que hacer y… nosotros… yo… —balbuceé— solo la hice levitar, pero… se va a poner bien, ¿No?

De nuevo, los profesores intercambiaron miradas evaluativas. Era casi como si pudieran comunicarse mentalmente y aunque aquello no era imposible, era muy poco probable.

—No lo sé, no luce como todos los demás en estado de coma…

Sentí como algo en mi interior se retorcía. Aquello era raro, pues por alguna razón me sentía responsable de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a esa chica. Estaba comenzando a sentirme mal de nuevo.

—Pero el profesor Salvatori dijo que… el veneno de las acromantulas no era mortal… —dije con el llanto asomándose por mis ojos.

La profesora me miró y emitió un pequeño suspiro, para luego agachar la mirada y volver a levantarla solamente para mirar al profesor Salvatori.

—El problema es que… sus heridas no se parecen a las de los demás… —sentenció.

Aquello fue como si una manada de hipogrifos me hubiera pasado por encima. Casi pude sentir como el alma se me caía a los pies de manera estrepitosa y se quebraba en un millar de pedacitos.

—Nosotros… yo… yo tuve la culpa… —murmuré por lo bajo sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a rodar por mis mejillas.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, Jack. El hacer que levitara le ha permitido permanecer intacta. Hicieron muy bien, Jack… —Se apresuro a decir el profesor Salvatori, pero yo no le presté atención.

Yo solo negaba con la cabeza y cuando sentí que sus manos se precipitaban a mis hombros, me moví para quedar fuera de su alcance.

Él me miró desconcertado y cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí.

Ni él ni la profesora Burke intentaron detenerme, probablemente porque tenían que ir a ver a la chica que minutos antes había abandonado a su suerte. «Seguramente aún estaba viva cuando la dejamos a merced de las acromantulas… una más grande la debió haber picado y… y…» pensé sin dejar de correr.

De reojo, veía algunas personas que gracias a mi carrera quedaban atrás, pues no tenía intención de detenerme. No fue hasta que una extraña fuerza surgió de la nada y me sujetó con ímpetu, que mi escape llegó a su fin.

Cuando aquel inesperado agarré me obligó darme la vuelta, me tope cara a cara con Selena Fitzgerald, la prefecta de ravenclaw de séptimo curso y una de las ganadoras del premio anual de ese curso.

—¡Jack! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te sientes bien? —Me bombardeó con preguntas, que por supuesto no conteste de inmediato.

Tras una rápida evaluación y una breve charla de lo sucedido, llegó a la conclusión de que solo me encontraba un poco alterado, por lo que me tomó del brazo y comenzó a andar conmigo.

—Acompáñame. Ling te ha estado buscando como desquiciada desde que cayeron las acromantulas. La he visto por aquí hace unos minutos, incluso me ha preguntado por ti pero le he dicho que no te había visto. Necesitas calmarte, Jack, de lo contrario la vas a preocupar más de lo que ya esta —me señaló mi compañera, a lo que yo solo pude asentir levemente.

Mientras andábamos, me contó rápidamente que ella y el resto de los prefectos también quedaron atrapados en su vagón, pero que cuando el hechizo de aseguramiento se rompió, rápidamente se apresuraron a ayudar a salir a la gente. Después, al igual que Xio y yo, trataron de mantener a raya a las arañas, pero que cada vez salían más y más por todas partes por lo que muchos alumnos fueron picados.

—Temía lo peor —dijo con desconsuelo—, pero el hechizo de Morrison acabo hasta con la última de ellas, sino solo Merlín sabe que nos hubiera ocurrido. No sé cómo le hicieron, pero es una fortuna que llegaran tan rápido…

Aquel comentario me hizo pensar un poco, pues no había caído en cuenta de que el hechizo eléctrico lo había conjurado el profesor Morrison, cuya reputación daba mucho de qué hablar por sus métodos de enseñanza tan poco ortodoxos y tan fuera de regla, lo que lo hacían único en su tipo.

Muchos incluso no solo lo cuestionaban como encargado de la clase de encantamientos, sino también su puesto como subdirector del colegio. A pesar de todo, era en momentos como esos que los magos y brujas demostraban sus verdaderas habilidades y aptitudes y por lo que a mí respecta el profesor Morrison había sido el héroe del día.

Mientras andábamos, me di cuenta de que algunos alumnos iban de aquí a allá ayudando a los compañeros heridos y a los que estaban en un estado de alteración incluso peor que el mío.

Sin duda, algo que teníamos los alumnos del Hogwarts moderno era que no importaba de qué casa fuéramos, pues cuando se trataba de ayudar eso pasaba a segundo plano.

En eso estábamos, cuando pude divisar la larga melena de Xio a cunos cuantos metros más allá de donde nos hallábamos. Para mi sorpresa no se encontraba sola, pues estaba junto a Ethan el cual estaba hablando con el mismísimo profesor Morrison. El gesto de los tres resultaba inescrutable para mí.

Selena al ver que había visto a Xio, se marchó para seguir ayudando en lo que se pudiese, no sin antes aconsejarme que me mantuviera lo más sereno que me fuera posible, pues las cosas no estaban como para ponerse a correr como loco por todo el lugar.

Esperé pacientemente a que Xio e Ethan se separaran del profesor. Mientras tanto me aseguré de que Goliat no estuviera herido o algo parecido. Por fortuna el mini crup se había comportado a la altura de la situación y no había vuelto a dar ningún problema.

Estaba cerrando mi bolsa, cuando escuche la voz de Xio llamarme.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Jack! Te he estado buscando por todas partes y tu ni tus luces. ¿Estás bien? —me espetó mi amiga mientras yo asentía levemente.

Me giré un poco para ver a Ethan, el cual lucia más pálido y hosco de lo habitual. Lo miré con desconcierto y estaba a punto de preguntar que le ocurría, pero Xio pareció adivinar mis intenciones antes de hacerlo.

—Ethan y yo estábamos hablando con el profesor Morrison porque... Ethan vio como se llevaban a la profesora Roserade mientras trataba de escapar del expreso —dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que tuve que forzar mi oído para entenderle— Nos ha hecho guardar el secreto, porque no quiere que esto se convierta en un caos, pero todo indica que esto no fue un accidente…

Las palabras de Xio tardaron un poco en hacer eco en mí. Hasta ese momento, mi cerebro se había hecho a la idea de que el tren se había descarrilado dentro de una cueva infestada de acromantulas, pero ahora resultaba evidente que aquella terrible coincidencia era demasiado caótica e inconveniente para ser cierta.

—Además… han matado a un chico de tu casa porque se interpuso entre los secuestradores de la directora e Ethan. De no ser por él… bueno… pues… Ethan probablemente no estaría aquí…

Instantáneamente miré a Ethan y detecte amargura en sus ojos. No podía imaginarme lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero sabía muy bien que mi amigo no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos.

Con cautela, me acerque al slytherin y comencé a acariciarle un brazo. Sabía que el chico no era muy afecto al contacto físico de aquel tipo, pero probablemente se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó mi toque, o al menos eso pensé yo.

Xio se llevo las manos a la cara y estalló en un llanto silencioso, casi inaudible. Sabía que estaba llorando por las convulsiones que daba su cuerpo, pero de no ser por eso, cualquiera hubiera pensando que se cubría el rostro por otra cosa.

Cuando mi amiga se hubo calmado un poco, la atraje hacia mí y la abracé con uno de mis brazos, mientras que con el que me quedaba libre, aun acariciaba a Ethan. El slytherin de pronto se dejo vencer por todas sus emociones reprimidas y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa y discreta. Fue entonces que se acerco aún más a Xio y a mí y lo abrazamos, al mismo tiempo que él nos abrazaba a nosotros, permaneciendo totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Pasamos así varios minutos, reconfortándonos mutuamente, hasta que el profesor Salvatori se posó frente a nosotros, acompañado de Ian Miller cuyo rostro parecía estar a punto de hacer erupción y con unos ojos que no podían estar más hinchados.

—Chicos, eh, lamento mucho decirles que la chica a la encontraron era hermana de Ian. Ella desgraciadamente no sobrevivió a las picaduras. En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero creo que también habló en nombre de Ian cuando les agradezco por haber puesto el cuerpo de la pequeña Lizbeth fuera del alcance de las acromantulas. —Nos soltó así sin más el profesor.

Ian nos miró por unos segundos, reprimiendo su llanto, algo que interpreté como su forma de agradecernos por lo que habíamos hecho, pero luego volvió a romper a llorar y por consiguiente nosotros también.

Si ya nos encontrábamos mal después de todo lo que había pasado, aquello no solo venía a ser la gota que derramó el vaso, sino la que lo hizo estallar en miles de pedazos. Un vaso que, para nuestro infortunio, ni la magia podía regresarlo al estado al que antes se encontraba.

Después de aquello, todo lo que ocurrió me pareció que sucedía muy rápido.

Recuerdo escuchar la voz amplificada de la profesora Burke indicándonos que nos quitáramos los encantamientos casco-burbuja, pues estos eran ya innecesarios.

Poco después, los heridos y los que estaban en estado de coma fueron llevados al interior del expreso, donde fueron atendidos por sanadores que aparecieron en el lugar junto a un gran grupo de agentes ministeriales y aurores que no paraban de inspeccionar el lugar y hacer tantas preguntas como podían. Todo esto con la intención de descubrir al responsable de aquella situación.

Desafortunadamente no les estaban haciendo las preguntas a las personas indicadas, puesto que Xio, Ethan y yo habíamos sido llevados a un compartimiento lejos de todos los demás para que no fuéramos interrogados por nadie.

Unos días después llegué a la conclusión de que nos habían ocultado mágicamente del resto para pasar desapercibidos, pues ni una mosca se nos acercó.

Nunca nos preguntamos realmente porque los profesores habían hecho todo eso por nosotros. A primera instancia nos pareció que no querían que volviéramos a tener que repetir nuestras experiencias non gratas a personas desconocidas y que ellos se encargarían de contarle todo a la gente del ministerio de magia, algo que nos pareció más que perfecto, pero el tiempo nos diría que estábamos totalmente equivocados.

Hubo un momento en el que Xio e Ethan se quedaron dormidos. Yo solo me limitaba a observarlos mientras sostenía en mis piernas a Goliat, pues aunque me sentía horrorosamente cansado, no podía si quiera cerrar los ojos. El hacerlo hacia que en la oscuridad, mi mente reviviera fragmentos de aquella pesadilla que aún me resistía a creer que hubiera pasado. A decir verdad, mi mente era la principal causante de mi reticencia a quedarme dormido, pues muchas preguntas que sabía que carecían de respuesta en ese momento luchaban por salir a flote, pero que yo no les permitía emerger porque lo que menos quería hacer era pensar en lo que había acaecido.

Cuando por el fin mis parpados estaban comenzando a ceder al agotamiento, alguien llamó a la puerta del compartimiento. Se trataba de Jérémie. A través del cristal pude ver que estaba algo sucio, con algunos cortes y rasgaduras en su ropa. Aún así, para mí, verlo fue como ver salir el sol después de una dura noche de tormenta.

Cuando entró me lanzó una sonrisa que en aquellos momentos me pareció algo forzada pero por extraño que parezca, también sincera.

—Hola, Jack. Espero que no te moleste que me siente un momento. —me dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado— Me envió mi tío a decirte que tu madre aparecerá de un momento a otro para venir por ti. Tu papá acaba de llegar hace un rato pero no se ha podido zafar de su jefe. No quiero agobiarte pero, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lo mire directamente a aquellos ojos llenos de amabilidad y dulzura. Yo solo pude mover la cabeza levemente para asentir.

—Luces cansado. Creo que cuando llegues a casa te espera una buena dormitada, eso si tu mamá no te atiborra de comida antes. Al menos eso es lo que la mía haría.

Esta vez no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Era tan cálido y reconfortante tenerlo a mi lado que tuve que luchar contra mis deseos de abrazarle fuertemente y olvidarme de todo concentrándome solo en él.

—Animo, pequeño Jack. Cosas como estas pasan todos los días en el mundo, pero la vida sigue y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo. Cuando estés listo ven afuera, te estaré esperando para que busquemos a tu mamá.

Diciendo esto, se levantó y me revolvió un poco el cabello. Su contacto hizo que me estremeciera. Cuando salió me quedé mirando el lugar por el que se había marchado, di un largo suspiro y mire de nuevo a mis amigos que aún seguían totalmente aletargados. Saqué un trozo de pergamino y les deje una pequeña nota de despedida a ambos, indicándoles que me marchaba con mi madre y que esperaba tener noticias de ellos muy pronto.

Cuando salí nuevamente al exterior, fui testigo del enorme jaleo que se había armado. Padres buscando a sus hijos, unos a gritos, otros en pleno llanto, otros en completo silencio pero todos y cada uno yendo de un lado a otro. Por fortuna yo no tuve que buscar entre la muchedumbre, pues Jérémie me indicó que mi madre se encontraba con el profesor Salvatori.

Cuando dimos con ellos, mi madre estaba al borde de la histeria. Daba gracias al profesor Salvatori por mantenerla a raya y no permitirle hacer una escena como las que solo ella podía hacer. Lo que no pude evitar fue que me cubriera de abrazos y besos, aunque tampoco voy a negar que resultaban bastante agradables después de todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar.

Poco después localizamos a mi padre, quien también me abrazó y agradeció a todos los cielos que me encontrara bien y en pie. Al parecer el profesor Salvatori lo había puesto al tanto de cómo Xio y yo habíamos ayudado a salvar el cuerpo de la pequeña Lizbeth Miller, algo de lo que mi padre se sentía más que orgulloso y que relataría en futuros eventos familiares.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los padres de Xio aparecieron y fueron en su búsqueda, sirviéndose de Jérémie como guía. A la que no pude ver fue a la señora Pevensie, pues mi madre no quería pasar más tiempo dentro de aquella multitud de gente, así que tras despedirnos rápidamente del profesor Salvatori y de mi padre, nos desaparecimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa comprobé que la teoría de Jérémie no estaba lejos de la realidad, pues aunque no me obligo a comer algo propiamente preparado, si insistió en que bebiera un poco de chocolate caliente con una hogaza de pan antes de dejar que me marchara a mi dormitorio.

Me acosté, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño a causa del olor dulzón y extraño que desprendía, así que decidí darme una ducha caliente para quitarme toda la suciedad que tenia encima. Después de eso ni si quiera me molesté en vestirme. Solamente me deje caer en la cama, me cubrí con las sabanas, dejando que el cansancio físico y el agotamiento mental hicieran su trabajo.


	8. Capitulo 7: Magia de Verano :HIATUS:

**CAPITULO 7: MAGIA DE VERANO**

_Casa de los Stevenson ▪ 07:25 hrs. ▪ Lunes 29 de Julio ▪ Soleado-Caluroso_

Dicen que el tiempo sana todas las heridas, pero ahora sabía que eso era un dicho a medias. Las cura, sí, pero dejan tras de ellas cicatrices que siempre te recordarían lo sucedido.

No obstante de que ya había pasado un mes desde el «trágico accidente del expreso de Hogwarts», como lo habían denominado los medios y las autoridades mágicas, yo aún seguía teniendo sueños extraños donde la hermana de Ian Miller me hablaba, pero luego crecía y se transformaba en una mujer muy bella que me arrullaba y me dormía.

A veces me resultaba increíble como el subconsciente obraba de forma tan maravillosa que, al ver que no podía dormir a causa de los sueños, me hacia dormir dentro de ellos. Era eso o aceptar que cada día estaba más cerca de la demencia.

A pesar de eso, me levantaba temprano para darme una ducha y tener listo el desayuno antes de que Ethan llegara. Llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo, así que ya me había acostumbrado a preparar lo suficiente de cada alimento del menú, pues los primeros días había dejado más que hambriento al pobre de Ethan.

Ese día estaba haciendo pan francés y unos huevos con chorizo. Además, ya tenía listo un licuado de fresa. Todo esto con el propósito de obtener la energía suficiente para rendir en los estudios y, en el caso de Ethan, no tener distracciones a causa del hambre.

El slytherin devoraba la comida a tales cantidades, que parecía que tuviera dos o tres estómagos en lugar de solo uno, pero fuera de eso no tenia queja alguna de él en lo absoluto.

Ya fuera porque el evento del expreso lo dejo muy marcado o porque simple y sencillamente estaba decidido a aprobar los TIMOs, el muchacho había tenido un enorme progreso en esas últimas dos semanas. Acorde con mis cálculos y calendarios, si mantenía ese ritmo, en otras dos semanas más podría llegar incluso a alcanzarme en lo que a temario abordado se refiere.

Sí consideramos que tuve que postergar dos semanas nuestras sesiones, las cuales tanto mis padres como la Sra. Pevensie insistieron que debíamos pasar en total calma y tranquilidad, provocando que los horarios de repaso fueran incluso más intensos y extensos, Ethan estaba respondiendo mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber esperado, Xio incluida.

La gryffindor estaba al tanto de todo pues a pesar de que omitíamos cualquier pregunta o comentario relacionada con el asunto del expreso, cualquier otro tema era bueno para incluir las cartas que nos escribíamos casi a diario, particularmente desde que mis padres emprendieron su viaje de vacaciones.

No querían dejarme solo en casa a causa de los eventos recientes, pero fue tanta mi insistencia de que me encontraba bien y que nada malo iba a pasarme, que al final cedieron y se marcharon, aunque podría jurar que mi papá tuvo que hacerle algún hechizo de movilización a mi madre porque tenía toda la pinta de oponer resistencia hasta el final.

Por fortuna, había acordado con Ethan comenzar con las clases dos días después de la partida de mis padres. Además Goliat siempre andaba por ahí haciéndome compañía a donde quiera que fuese, así que realmente no estuve solo en ningún momento.

Se me hacía difícil ver hacia unas semanas atrás, donde no salía de mi cuarto más que para lo mínimo indispensable, puesto que ahora estaba muy concentrado en mis papeles de ama de casa, profesor y hasta de cantante.

Ethan ya se había acostumbrado a que lo recibiera con el delantal floreado de mi madre puesto —pagaría por volver a ver la cara que puso la primera vez que me vio—, pero siempre procuraba apagar la radio que escuchaba a todo volumen antes de que llegara, que era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Mire el reloj y vi que faltaban quince minutos, así que me di el gusto de entonar a todo pulmón la canción que esos momentos se transmitía, que además era una de mis favoritas.

_«I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish  
Sickles and knuts for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way…  
My wand is moving  
My cauldron is removing  
Hot not, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my potion  
So spell you, maybe…  
It's hard to curse right, at you babe,  
But here's my potion,  
So spell you, maybe…»_

Cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la artista del momento, Cordelia Poe Fletchey.

De pronto, escuché el crispante sonido de la chimenea de la sala, así unas las leves vibraciones en el aire, indicándome que Ethan había llegado. Si se había sorprendido cuando me vio con el delantal, ahora lo iba a hacer delirar.

Entonces, bastante animado y sin dejar de cantar, fui dando de brinquitos hasta llegar a la habitación.

—¡So spell you, maybe…! —entoné fuertemente con los ojos cerrados y con la boca pegada a un cucharon a modo de micrófono.

Cuando terminé, abrí los ojos. Iba a comenzar a reírme nada más de imaginarme la cara del chico, pero en vez de eso me callé de sopetón por la fuerte impresión que tuve...

_**[Continuará...]**_

* * *

_HIATUS TEMPORAL_

_Pues sí, chicos. En estos momentos estoy pasando por una pequeña crisis amoroexistenlaboral (osease... de todo un poco jaja) que no me ha permitido concentrarme e inspirarme para continuar escribiendo la saga... _

_Prometo que en cuanto recobré el ritmo habitual de mi vida, volveré con la pila recargada para seguirles contando hacerca de este trio que (aunque mis conocidos y seres cercanos me digan que porque no hago algo original de mi invención en vez de basarme en "charadas" como Harry Potter [casi les lanzó un Avada Kedavra cuando me dijeron eso ¬¬''] y así me hago de renombre y blablablabla) tienen mucho que dar :)_

_Espero seguirlos viendo por aca cuando continué con la historia, que será cálculo, en dos meses o tres aprox. _

_Cuidense y que "la magia este siempre de su lado" ;)_

_Att. Jack Stevenson_

_Pd. El capitulo no termina ahí... pero... quise hacerme el interesante :P Aunque apuesto a que muchos ya sabran de que se trata jeje_


	9. Capitulo 7: Visitas y Entrevistas :New:

**CAPITULO 7: VISITAS Y ENTREVISTAS**

_Casa de los Stevenson ▪ 07:25 hrs. ▪ Lunes 29 de Julio ▪ Soleado-Caluroso_

Dicen que el tiempo sana todas las heridas, pero ahora sabía que eso era un dicho a medias. Las cura, sí, pero dejan tras de ellas cicatrices que siempre te recordarán lo sucedido.

No obstante de que ya había pasado un mes desde el «trágico accidente del expreso de Hogwarts», como lo habían denominado los medios y las autoridades mágicas, yo aún seguía teniendo sueños extraños donde la hermana de Ian Miller me hablaba, pero luego crecía y se transformaba en una mujer muy bella que me arrullaba y me dormía.

A veces me resultaba increíble como el subconsciente obraba de forma tan maravillosa que, al ver que no podía dormir a causa de los sueños, me hacia dormir dentro de ellos. Era eso o aceptar que cada día estaba más cerca de la demencia.

A pesar de eso, me levantaba temprano para darme una ducha y tener listo el desayuno antes de que Ethan llegara. Llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo, así que ya me había acostumbrado a preparar lo suficiente de cada alimento del menú, pues los primeros días había dejado más que hambriento al pobre de Ethan.

Ese día estaba haciendo pan francés y unos huevos con chorizo. Además, ya tenía listo un licuado de fresa. Todo esto con el propósito de obtener la energía suficiente para rendir en los estudios y, en el caso de Ethan, no tener distracciones a causa del hambre.

El Slytherin devoraba la comida a tales cantidades, que parecía que tuviera dos o tres estómagos en lugar de solo uno, pero fuera de eso no tenia queja alguna de él en lo absoluto.

Ya fuera porque el evento del expreso lo dejo muy marcado o porque simple y sencillamente estaba decidido a aprobar los TIMOs, el muchacho había tenido un enorme progreso en esas últimas dos semanas. Acorde con mis cálculos y calendarios, si mantenía ese ritmo, en otras dos semanas más podría llegar incluso a alcanzarme en lo que a temario abordado se refiere.

Sí consideramos que tuve que postergar dos semanas nuestras sesiones, las cuales tanto mis padres como la Sra. Pevensie insistieron que debíamos pasar en total calma y tranquilidad, provocando que los horarios de repaso fueran incluso más intensos y extensos, Ethan estaba respondiendo mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber esperado, Xio incluida.

La gryffindor estaba al tanto de todo pues a pesar de que omitíamos cualquier pregunta o comentario relacionada con el asunto del expreso, cualquier otro tema era bueno para incluir en las cartas que nos escribíamos casi a diario, particularmente desde que mis padres emprendieron su viaje de vacaciones.

No querían dejarme solo en casa a causa de los eventos recientes, pero fue tanta mi insistencia de que me encontraba bien y que nada malo iba a pasarme, que al final cedieron y se marcharon, aunque podría jurar que mi papá tuvo que hacerle algún hechizo de movilización a mi madre porque tenía toda la pinta de oponer resistencia hasta el final.

Por fortuna, había acordado con Ethan comenzar con las clases dos días después de la partida de mis padres. Además, Goliat siempre andaba por ahí haciéndome compañía a donde quiera que fuese, así que realmente no estuve solo en ningún momento.

Se me hacía difícil ver hacia unas semanas atrás, donde no salía de mi cuarto más que para lo mínimo indispensable, puesto que ahora estaba muy concentrado en mis papeles de ama de casa, profesor y hasta de cantante.

Ethan ya se había acostumbrado a que lo recibiera con el delantal floreado de mi madre puesto —pagaría por volver a ver la cara que puso la primera vez que me vio—, pero siempre procuraba apagar la radio que escuchaba a todo volumen antes de que llegara, que era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Mire el reloj y vi que faltaban quince minutos, así que me di el gusto de entonar a todo pulmón la canción que esos momentos se transmitía, que además era una de mis favoritas.

_« I threw a wish in the well, _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Sickles and knuts for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way…_

_My wand is moving_

_My cauldron is removing_

_Hot not, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my potion_

_So spell you, maybe…_

_It's hard to curse right, at you babe,_

_But here's my potion,_

_So spell you, maybe…» _

Cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la artista del momento, Cordelia Poe Fletchey.

De pronto, escuché el crispante sonido de la chimenea de la sala, así como unas las leves vibraciones en el aire, indicándome que Ethan había llegado. Si se había sorprendido cuando me vio con el delantal, ahora lo iba a hacer delirar.

Entonces, bastante animado y sin dejar de cantar, fui dando de brinquitos hasta llegar a la habitación.

—¡So spell you, maybe…! —entoné fuertemente con los ojos cerrados y con la boca pegada a un cucharon a modo de micrófono.

Cuando terminé, abrí los ojos. Iba a comenzar a reírme nada más de imaginarme la cara del chico, pero en vez de eso me callé de sopetón por la fuerte impresión que tuve.

Simplemente me quedé pasmado mientras sentía como el estomago se me encogía y el cuerpo se me helaba de pies a cabeza. Delante de mí no tenía a Ethan, aunque en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera para que se hubiera tratado de él. Delante de mí tenía a Jérémie D'pest.

¡¿Qué demonios hacia Jérémie en mi casa?! Y… y… ¡Sin anunciarse previamente! El terror que sentí solo era equiparable al que había sentido en el incidente de las acromantulas.

Por mi cabeza pasaron las diferentes formas en las que hubiera podido salir bien librado de aquella situación. Desde una repentina invasión de babosas carnívoras hasta un piloto de escobas que chocaba contra la ventana de la sala. Pero nada de eso pasó, vamos, que ni si quiera un bicho zumbador hizo acto de presencia.

El único que parecía bicho raro en esos momentos era yo, pues no sabía si lo más conveniente era salir corriendo de ahí o simplemente esperar a que algo más sucediera.

Por fortuna, sucedió lo segundo.

—Eh… Hola, Jack… —soltó el apuesto chico tratando de contener la risa.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y pude notar como admiraba el estampado floreado del delantal, a lo que en un estúpido intento por ocultarlo traté de quitármelo de encima jalándolo bruscamente.

Con los nervios de punta que tenía y la desesperación por apartar de su vista la posible evidencia de mi preferencia sexual, el resultado no fue nada bueno.

El delantal se me enrollo en el cuello, de tal forma que cuando comencé a jalarlo para que saliera de mi cabeza, comencé a estrangularme inconscientemente.

—¡Hey, Jack! –gritó espantado— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Detente, qué te vas a matar!

Al ver que no cedía en lo más mínimo, Jérémie agitó su varita, haciendo que perdiera la movilidad de todos mis miembros y obligando a mi cuerpo a permanecer quieto en una ridícula posición. Rápidamente el chico me quito la tela floreada que anudaba mi cuello y al instante sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire de nuevo.

Casi de inmediato, el chico se apresuró a deshacer hechizo de inmovilización que me mantenía cautivo, pero al hacerlo mi sentido del equilibrio falló y comencé a tambalearme, por lo que en un acto reflejo me vi forzado a sostenerme del hufflepuff para tratar de no caer. Por desgracia, Jeremie no estaba preparado para esto, por lo que nuestro derrumbe fue inevitable.

Él se llevo la peor parte del golpe, pues se aferró a mi cuerpo de tal forma que hizo que yo cayera encima de él. Sin ser muy consciente de todo esto, abrí mis ojos y mire la cara del hufflepuff que en ese momento se encontraba contorsionada en una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa de la conmoción y sus labios… Merlín… tan cerca de mí de lo que jamás había estado. Podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro y un leve atisbo a dentífrico se coló por mis fosas nasales, al mismo tiempo que me percataba de sus grandes manos sobre mi cadera.

De pronto, su pierna se movió y su muslo quedo levemente encajado sobre mi pelvis. Inmediatamente el abrió los ojos y me miro de forma inescrutable. Yo, por supuesto, me sonrojé pudiendo sentir como mi cara me quemaba de la vergüenza.

—Eh… ¿Te… encuentras bien, Jack? –me dijo en un susurro, haciendo más pronunciado el aroma de su aliento.

—Yo… —atiné a decir totalmente descolocado, sin poder dejar de mirar esos bellos labios que ahora se curvaban deliciosamente en una sonrisa.

¿Era posible que Jeremie estuviera disfrutando de aquello tanto como yo? ¿Sus sonrisa era acaso un indicador de lo que pensaba? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que todos mis sueños con respecto a él se hicieran realidad? ¿Acaso por fin iba a recibir mi primer beso? ¿O, con un poco de suerte, algo más?

En ese instante, la chimenea crispó por segunda ocasión en el día, respondiéndome a todas esas preguntas.

Esta vez era Ethan el que había aparecido entre las llamas. Tanto Jeremie como yo lo miramos expectantes, sin decir una sola palabra.

El Ethan de mi imaginación había puesto una cara de loco desquiciado cuando me vio con el delantal floreado y cantando la canción de Cordelia, pero el Ethan que ahora nos estaba viendo tenía una expresión totalmente opuesta. Primero vislumbré destellos de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero luego, una fina línea se dibujo en su frente cuando frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de nosotros, con lo que parecía ser indignación.

—No mencionaste que ibas a estar acompañado esta mañana, Jack —soltó mi amigo, mientras se acomodaba la mochila que siempre traía consigo, la cual había comenzado a resbalársele por el hombro—. Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya y comience a estudiar por mi cuenta…

—¡No! –gritamos a la vez Jeremie y yo.

Mire al hufflepuff una última vez, antes de quitármele de encima y ponerme de pie tan rápido como pude, muriéndome de la pena. Él hizo lo mismo y se sacudió un poco la ropa que se le había llenado de restos de ceniza que había expulsado la chimenea.

—Ethan… esto… —comencé a decirle pero en realidad no sabía cómo explicar aquello.

Por suerte, Jeremie estaba ahí para salvar la situación.

—Lamento mucho todo esto, Pevensie. Jack te esperaba junto a la chimenea y aparecí sin anunciarme. Cuando salí, tropecé con él e hice que cayéramos –dijo el chico con una destellante e inocente sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Ethan a los ojos.

—¿Ah sí? –inquirió el slytherin, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo.

—Sí –sentenció Jeremie con seguridad—. Por cierto, Jack, disculpa todo este atrevimiento. Yo solo iba a meter la cabeza por la red flu, pero me llamó la atención que las protecciones de tu chimenea estuvieran desactivadas. Solo quería cerciórame de que todo estuviera bien. De verdad que lamento todos los inconvenientes.

Me quede pasmado al ver la soltura con la que mentía para no mencionar las verdaderas circunstancias bajo las cuales había ocurrido todo aquello, pero me sorprendí aún más cuando la sombra de un verdadero arrepentimiento apareció en su rostro.

Con molestia visible en sus ojos, Ethan paseó su mirada de Jeremie a mí repetidas veces, pero al ver que Jeremie únicamente me miraba a mí, decidió hacerlo también. Yo los miré a ambos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero entonces ví como Jeremie alzaba de forma casi imperceptible las cejas como instándome a hacer algo.

Mi mente se puso rápidamente a repasar la escena, llegando a la conclusión de que si el chico hufflepuff me había pedido disculpas, lo correcto sería aceptarlas. Además, aún no tenía ni idea de que era lo que necesitaba de mí.

—No… no te preocupes… —Dije con mirada en el suelo, forzando las palabras a que salieran de mi boca y con la cara al rojo vivo— pero… ¿Qué necesitabas… Jeremie?

—¡Oh! Mi tío me pidió de favor que me comunicara contigo para ver cómo te encontrabas. Yo estaba pensando en invitarte a la casa para que no estuvieras solo, pero… —le lanzó una mirada amable a Ethan— veo que ya tienes planes…

Lo miré sin dar crédito a lo que decía, a lo que él solo respondió con una ligera sonrisa que para mi significaba algo parecido a «¿Te animas?». ¡Por Merlin! ¡Me estaba invitando a su casa! ¿Estaría al tanto el profesor Salvatori de aquello o se trataba de una invitación únicamente de parte de Jeremie? Me ilusioné creyendo que era lo segundo.

—Por mí no te detengas, Jack –dijo Ethan sin apartar la mirada de Jeremie—. Si te quieres ir a hacer tus cosas, no hay problema, tío.

La frialdad con la que dijo aquello hizo que la ola de excitación que sentía repicar en mi pecho se esfumara por completo. Al instante la voz de Xio hizo eco en mi memoria… «¿No se supone que Ethan, tú y yo somos amigos? Esto es el tipo de cosas que se hacen con los amigos». Ojalá se hubiera referido a dejarlos colgados para irte a pasear con el amor de tu vida.

Con un pequeño suspiro mire por un momento al bello hufflepuff y luego volví a agachar la mirada, por ser incapaz de verlo y decirle lo que estaba por decirle.

—Te… Te agradezco mucho, Jeremie. Pero como bien dices, ya tengo planes. Quizá… será en otra ocasión… —dije con mucha pena y por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, Jack. Como bien dices tú también, en otra ocasión será. En fin, me retiro para no quitarles más su tiempo. Nos vemos… —Lo escuché decir antes de que el fulgor esmeralda del fuego me indicara su partida.

Por fin alcé el rostro y me quede mirando la ceniza que revoloteaba sobre la alfombra que circundaba la chimenea. Se había marchado tan rápido y repentinamente como había llegado. Ni si quiera me dio tiempo de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en cuestión de minutos. Además, ¿Era mi imaginación o aquello había tenido un tono de decepción? Mi estomago se contrajo como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe.

—Jack… —la voz de Ethan sonaba ajena y distante.

Estaba muy consciente del compromiso que tenia con Ethan, pero también era cierto que el chico había progresado muchísimo en poco tiempo. ¿Bien se las podría arreglar para estudiar sin mí una tarde, no?

—Jack… —volvió a llamar Ethan, pero de nueva cuenta no lo escuché.

Vamos, no es que lo fuera a dejar solo todo lo que restaba de verano, solo iba a ser un momento en el que podría ir a casa del Profesor Salvatori a pasar una tarde con Jeremie y…

—¡Ostia, Jack! ¡Qué algo se está quemando, Joder! –gritó mi amigo y salió disparado a la cocina.

Por un par de segundos me quede pensando en lo que había dicho, pero luego corrí para alcanzar al chico hasta la cocina.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de humo negro y olía a comida chamuscada. ¡Los huevos y el pan! Con todo el revuelo había olvidado que había dejado a medio cocer el desayuno y ahora todo estaba estropeado.

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda! –exclamó Ethan cuando trató de levantar una sartén de la estufa, pero que soltó inmediatamente cuando lo quemó, haciendo que esta cayera al piso estrepitosamente y esparciera todo su contenido.

Inmediatamente, sacudí mi varita y realicé un _Tergeo_, el hechizo absorbente, para que mi varita succionara todo el humo del lugar y pudiéramos ver con más claridad.

Una vez que el humo se esfumó, el caos de la cocina se hizo visible. Había huevos quemados y regados por todo el suelo, además de que el sartén que aun quedaba en la estufa, mostraba claros signos de haber sido expuesto al fuego más tiempo del requerido, ni que decir de su contenido.

Ethan se fue a lavar la mano al fregadero, mientras propinaba una serie de palabrotas a "las personas descuidadas". Un tanto apenado y amedrentado por las groserías del chico, me acerqué a él le tendí la mano.

—Déjame verla… —dije con un poco de determinación.

El slytherin decidió ignorarme por completo.

—Vamos, Ethan. No hagas que me sienta peor de lo que ya estoy… —le solté.

El chico volteo a verme sumamente molesto, pero aún así coloco su mano encima de la mía para que pudiera examinar su quemadura. La piel estaba roja, hinchada y una gran ampolla amenazaba con aparecer.

—No es tan grave… —comencé a decir, pero el chico no me dejo terminar.

—Pues como a ti no te duele, por eso lo dices –gruñó fulminándome con la mirada.

No estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, así que solo meneé la cabeza y agité nuevamente mi varita diciendo "_Accio Botiquín_". Un segundo más tarde, el botiquín del cuarto de baño apareció flotando frente a mí, por lo que comencé a rebuscar el ungüento a base de dictamo que mi madre ocupaba para heridas como aquellas. Cuando lo encontré, lo abrí y tomé un poco para aplicárselo con cuidado a Ethan.

—Te va a escocer un poco… —dije mientras distribuía una plasta uniforme de la sustancia viscosa en la palma de su mano.

—¿Más de lo que…? ¡Ah! –exclamó y retiró su mano cuando el ungüento comenzó a burbujear al contacto con la quemadura, a lo que él me miró iracundo a modo de reproche.

Al ver su reacción aparte mi vista de él y al sentir que mis ojos se humedecían, me volteé dándole la espalda con el pretexto de comenzar a recoger la sartén y los restos de comida del piso.

El slytherin tenía toda la razón en odiarme. Había sido mi culpa todo aquello. No solo había sido el descuido de la cocina, sino que también la escena frente a la chimenea. Si tan solo me hubiera controlado un poco y no hubiera estado jugando, nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Encima de todo, quién sabe qué opinión tenía Jeremie de mí ahora. Seguramente jamás me volvería a hablar en la vida. Y no lo culparía, porque a juzgar por la cara de mi amigo, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, al menos no en un futuro cercano.

—Lo siento mucho, Ethan… —dije casi en un susurró, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Desde el ataque de las acromantulas, mi sensibilidad y susceptibilidad a las cosas había ido en aumento. A pesar de ello siempre que podía, evitaba llorar o poner cara seria delante de con quienes convivía, aunque a decir verdad solamente había convivido con mis padres y con Ethan desde aquello.

De pronto, sentí la mano de Ethan en mi hombro por lo que gire mi cabeza para verlo. Su rostro era serio, pero ya no lucia molesto.

—Levántate, Jack –me ordenó.

Me dio la mano que no tenía lastimada y jaló de mí para que me pusiera de pie. Su mirada había pasado de huraña a condescendiente.

—No tienes de que disculparte. El que ha venido a armar jaleo ha sido el idiota de D'pest.

—Pero…. arruiné el desayuno y… tu herida…

—Todo por culpa de lo mismo. Además… te iba a sugerir que… pues como hoy tenemos repaso teórico, podríamos llevarnos las cosas al Princes Park y estudiar ahí. Puedo llamar a Kirbly para que nos ponga algunos emparedados y un poco de zumo para llevar. De paso le puedo decir que venga a limpiar, ¿Qué dices? –me dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarme.

Al parecer, no era el único al que le había afectado el ataque de los arácnidos, pues Ethan no solo había mostrado una mejoría con lo que respecta a los estudios, sino también en su actitud y comportamiento. Al menos conmigo sí que se notaba un cambio, aunque no sabía si se debía al ataque o a que le estaba ayudando a ponerse al día.

Lo miré un tanto dubitativo, pero al final decidí que no era una mala idea después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Está bien, pero yo voy a limpiar la cocina. Kirbly ya tiene suficiente con preparar la comida. –sentencié.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces… ¡Iré a por las jodidas cosas…! —dijo satisfecho, para luego salir de la cocina.

«Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambiaran» pensé al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, para luego ponerme a limpiar aquel desastre culinario.

Ya estaba terminando de quitarle el huevo quemado a la sartén que me faltaba por lavar, cuando de pronto escuché como interrumpían una canción de la radio, la cual nunca había dejado de sonar.

—Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para informarles a todos los radioescuchas los eventos más recientes de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. –rápidamente, deje en el fregadero la sartén y corrí hacia el aparato para subir el volumen— En directo, tenemos al profesor Sebastian Salvatori, quien ha asumido el cargo de subdirector de forma temporal y que además tiene información acerca de la situación actual del colegio.

¿El profesor Salvatori era ahora el subdirector provisional? Pero claro, con la profesora Roserade desaparecida, el profesor Morrison tendría que encargarse de todos los asuntos de la dirección ahora.

—Sebastian, muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros.

—Al contrario, Alfred. Muchas gracias por permitirnos usar este espacio para informar a todos de los cambios en la plantilla de Hogwarts. –hasta en la radio su voz sonaba cálida y agradable.

—Bueno, platícanos un poco sobre ti, ya que tal vez no todos los que nos escuchan sepan quién eres y a que te dedicas.

—Claro. Pues bien, soy el profesor Sebastian Salvatori. Tengo 15 años enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts, 10 de los cuales también he sido Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor. Recientemente he asumido el cargo adicional de Director Adjunto debido a que el profesor Frederick Morrison ha ascendido a Director General del colegio.

—Vaya, no dudo de tu capacidad ni mucho menos Sebastian, pero a mi parecer luces un poco joven para este tipo de puestos.

—Pues recién he cumplido los 44 años, así que tan joven tampoco soy, Alfred.

—Bueno, me refiero a que en comparación al resto de tus compañeros, tú eres uno de los más jóvenes de la plantilla actual del colegio. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Si mi información es correcta, sigo siendo el segundo profesor más joven de la plantilla, aunque por respeto al resto de mis compañeros no pienso seguir hablando de ese tema.

—Muy bien, además de todo un caballero. Eso habla muy bien de ti, Sebastian. Aunque retomando el tema, creo que tampoco nos tenemos que poner muy quisquillosos con lo que respecta a la Subdirección, porque al fin y al cabo no es más que un puesto provisional. –en ese momento, el profesor Salvatori emitió un ruidito muy parecido a una risa.

—Ahora sí que estas errando, Alfred. De eso es de lo que he venido a hablarte. Ayer por la noche el claustro entero de profesores y el Comite Escolar se ha reunido en el despacho del Director y todos hemos emitido nuestro voto para seleccionar al nuevo Director del Colegio y dado que por unanimidad hemos elegido a Frederick Morrison para el cargo, su puesto actual quedo vacante, por lo que él ha decidido que yo asuma el cargo de Subdirector.

—¿El claustro de profesores se ha reunido para votar? –se escuchó decir incrédulo al locutor— Pero eso es imposible. La profesora Roserade está desaparecida, no se puede dar por hecho que haya dimitido o... peor aún... muerto.

El profesor Salvatori emitió un pequeño suspiro.

—Es mi deber informarles a todos los radioescuchas que el cuadro de Hogwarts de la profesora ha cobrado vida, por lo que con toda certeza les puedo asegurar que Augusta Roserade ha muerto.

Un golpe sordo me hizo voltear hacia la entrada de la cocina. Ethan había dejado caer su mochila, la cual probablemente contenía todo nuestro material de estudio, aunque en ese momento lo que menos me interesaba era el contenido de la bolsa, sino más bien la cara de angustia que había puesto el slytherin, casi como si fuera su propia muerte la que hubieran anunciado.

* * *

_Pues nada HH: LLP ha vuelto! :D Todo gracias a __**Silvers Astoria Malfoy**__ y a __**Anyza Malfoy**__. Les agradezco chicas por volverme a infundar el animo que necesitaba para continuar con este proyecto._

_Pues nada, que esta es la nueva versión del capitulo 7. Solo hay un un par de ajustes por aquí y por allá pero nada significativo hasta lo que hubieran podido leer en la versión pasada. Los cambios de la versión original aparecen despues :] así que... pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que a todos les siga gustando esta historia. Animense a dejar Reviews! Que gracias a ellos creo que puedo seguir mejorando para ustedes :D Saludos!_

_Pd. Por cierto, para los que les interese, tengo un material gráfico de la saga que es medio cutre porque lo hice yo xD pero creo que no pierden nada con echarle un ojo. Sí loo desean, mandenme por PM su correo electrónico y se los hago llegar :D_


End file.
